The Threat of Angmar
by Eliza May Tyto
Summary: A Man of Rohan, an Elf of Lorien, and an Elf of Mirkwood meet in a small town called Bree, where they learn of a dark power growing in the North. Co-written with ChoujuX and RoyalTimeLord. Hope u enjoy! Leave a review if u like it! Also we are currently in the process of writing book 2 but we have put it on hold as we feel we should write a fantasy story and come back to book two!
1. The Prophecy

_A companionship of three is made_

 _When Angmar rises and brings evil shade_

 _They will be heroes to save us all_

 _And make Angmar once more fall_

 _Out of Mirkwood an Elf comes out_

 _He is full of courage make no doubt_

 _His name means fire and he will make aflame_

 _Angmar's evil and accursed claim_

 _Out of Lothlorien an Elf makes course_

 _A kind hearted maiden upon her horse_

 _But beware and do not cross her_

 _For looks deceive thou, double-crosser_

 _Third of the three is but a Man_

 _He comes from the green land of Rohan_

 _He is the one to record their journey_

 _And make it known in magnificent story_

 _Three stout and brave and pure of heart_

 _Not afraid to do their part_

 _So here ends this hopeful prophecy_

 _A terrible threat and courageous three_


	2. An Unexpected Companionship

**Author's Note:**

 **This story is a collaboration with ChoujuX and RoyalTimeLord. We've spent a while working on this, so I hope you enjoy! Note: the poems in this chapter are from The Fellowship of the Ring and were written by Tolkien.**

Norfirion hurried swiftly through the cold night, the white stars already glittering far above. The town he searched for could not be far. _Bree._ He thought, the entire time searching for signs of habitation along the Great East Road. _Such a queer name._ His Lord had not given much detail about the village.

" _It is a small dwelling on the edge of a land known as The Shire." Lord Thranduil said, his deep voice silky as he refilled his cup with wine. "You shall know it when you reach the town where Men and Halflings dwell together. Go to the inn, there you shall undoubtedly meet others who can help you with the task we have already discussed. Go now with all haste, the days are growing dark."_

There, not too far ahead, Norfirion could see a village in the distance. By the light of the wavering moon, Norfirion noted that the settlement was meticulously walled in by a thick hedge and surrounded by a deep ditch. The only point of entry he could see was through a gate that was closed tightly against the night.

Norfirion strode over and rapped swiftly upon the hard wood. A shuffling was heard from within, and a sliding peephole was pulled open just at eye level.

"Who goes there?" Snapped a gruff voice. Norfirion leaned over a little and gazed into the two beady eyes that glared at him suspiciously.

"I am Norfirion of the Woodland Realm, of Mirkwood, the Greenwood of old." The eyes blinked in surprise before the peephole was snapped shut. There was a rattling as the man opened the latch and the gate was thrust open. A man with stringy brown hair and a beaky nose peered at Norfirion curiously.

"An elf!" He muttered in surprise, looking Norfirion up and down, observing his tall, lean figure, his straight brown hair braided from his fair face, the large longbow strung across the elf's back. "What brings one of the Fair Folk to Bree?"

"That is none of your concern." Norfirion said, his dark brown eyes narrowing with dislike, his hand straying to the hilt of his double-bladed sword, currently resting separated in two different scabbards, one on each side of his waist.

"Pardon me!" The Door Warden said hurriedly, eyeing Norfirion nervously. "It is but my duty to ask such questions of strangers after nightfall. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Is there a town inn?" Norfirion asked. "If so, what is its name and where can I find it?"

"Aye, you'd be looking for the Prancing Pony." The man answered, letting Norfirion in. "You'll find it right in the center of the town, and tell Master Butterbur that Berty Hawthorne sent you!" He shouted after Norfirion.

The Prancing Pony was easy enough to find and it was not long before Norfirion stood beneath the dark green sign bearing the image of a fat white pony rearing on its hind legs. Norfirion was just about to climb up the stairs when the door burst open and the inn's courtyard was filled with golden light. A smallish person rushed out carrying a tray laden with dining debris, huffing and puffing as he went.

"Pardon me my good sir!" He shouted hurriedly, sounding rather harried. "I will be with you in a minute!" The little figure rushed around the corner of the building and was back in a flash with the now empty tray under his arm. "Now what can I do for you…" He started cheerfully, but upon catching his first ream glimpse of Norfirion he fell silent and his jaw dropped in surprise.

If Norfirion was just as surprised at seeing the Halfling, he did not show it. He observed the Hobbit, the look upon his fair face not changing once. The Halfling stood around three feet tall, his curly brown hair bouncing around his pointed ears, the matching hair on his bare feet neatly brushed over his toes. There was a moment of silence as they regarded one another, and then the door flew open once more.

"Oy! Porto! Where have you gotten to? I just settled in the Westerner and I need someone to-"

"Sorry sir!" Porto interrupted. "But we've got another guest here!" The portly man who had just burst forth from the inn turned in surprise to see Norfirion.

"Good evening my dear elf!" The man said excitedly. "I am Mr. Butterbur here, landlord of this fine establishment. May I ask what brings you here? It is not often that we see your folk here in Bree and we are always thirsting for news from elsewhere!"

"My business is my own." Norfirion said coolly. _These Bree Men are ever so nosey._ He thought. "I wish to stay the night in this here inn, that is all."

"Very well!" Butterbur said cheerfully. "It's just your luck, we have one room left! If you would just follow me." Butterbur turned to Porto with a well-meaning glare. "Off you go now, you wooly-footed slowcoach, I'm not paying you to stand around and do nothing!" Porto grinned and scampered off.

"Right away sir!" Butterbur lead Norfirion through the halls of the inn, chatting amiably all the way.

"We've got lots of guests at the moment, so you're sure to find company if you go down and visit the bar to have a bite to eat. If you wish for something quieter I can take you to a private parlor and you can sup there. We've got so many guests that you'll find most of Bree inside my pub looking for the slightest scrap of news. Might I ask your, name my good sir?"

"I am Norfirion of the Woodland Realm."

"Well I'd be stumped if I knew where that was!" Butterbur said cheerfully. "But I'll bet that it's a long ways off! Anyhow, here is your room, you can leave your possessions here and join us downstairs. If not, feel free to ring and I'll send my lad Barliman to see to you. Well, I'll be off now." He said, turning and making his way back down the hall.

Norfirion opened the wooden door to his room and slowly entered. There was a simple bed and nightstand and a fire already burned merrily in the hearth. Norfirion set down his precious bow and quiver, making up his mind to go down to the pub.

Upon arriving, Norfirion paused on the threshold of the pub door. The room was smoky and filled with shadows, the primary source of light coming from the large fire crackling in the fireplace. The room was full of Bree-folk, Hobbits and Men alike, and a few others including a table of dwarves. Norfirion took a seat at the bar as far away from the dwarves as he could get. He ordered food and drink while suppressing a sigh. _The food here was nowhere close to the standard of what was served in the Elvenking's halls._

The barman brought Norfirion the food, and the Elf sipped his drink slowly. Hushed voices filtered through the din, leaving Norfirion with fragments of odd conversations.

"They say that the Master of the Old Forest was out walking near the Downs again..."

"What did that Hobbit say...?"

"And a fortnight ago we..."

An uneasy feeling was steadily growing on the Elf the longer he sat there. Norfirion causally gazed about the room, peering through the haze, his eyes slowly landing on the source of his discomfort. There in the shadows by the side of the hearth sat a slim figure, hooded and cloaked.

Norfirion caught a glimpse of bright eyes beneath the dark hood before the stranger gazed elsewhere. The cloak the figure wore was of a strange make and its color was of a shadowy-grey that seemed to change hue in the flickering firelight. A green broach glittered at the figure's throat, but Norfirion could see nothing else through the haze. Suddenly a man sat down on the stool beside Norfirion.

"What have we here?" The man said mildly, looking Norfirion up and down. "Unless I am mistaken, you are an Elf. Don't see many Elves up this way."

"You are not mistaken." Norfirion replied, observing the stranger coolly. He was tall, yet lean with scruffy blond hair and blue eyes. He wore reddish-brown leather armour on his torso and forearms over a deep blue coat and a green cloak. "And unless I am wrong, you are a Man of Rohan."

"Very good." The man said, impressed. "Call me Dreogan. And you are?"

"Norfirion of the Woodland Realm." Dreogan nodded.

"It is a pleasure to cross paths with you." He said. "It is not often that we see elves in our lands." Dreogan turned and ordered a drink from the barman.

"What brings you here?" Norfirion asked. Dreogan frowned.

"Fell business, I am afraid." Dreogan said quietly, the sensation of intense foreboding returning to Norfirion. "My Eorling brethren grow uneasy. Rumors have reached us, dark rumors of a growing shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear." The people nearby stopped their idle chatter to listen to what Dreogan had to say. The grey cloaked figure in the corner shifted slightly, and then grew still once more. "We have heard tell of wraiths roaming freely in the north, and they say that a shadow has returned to Angmar. Wights dwell in the Barrow-Downs once again."

"Dreogan." Norfirion said quietly. "Not here." But Dreogan did not hear the elf's warning and continued to speak, now addressing those around him as well.

"I have heard tell that the Witch-King himself has returned to a position of power." The Bree-folk gasped and started whispering worriedly, and the hooded figure in the corner stood swiftly.

"Dreogan, hold your tongue." Norfirion hissed. "Let us speak in private." He added, casting a wary glance at the cloaked figure, but to Norfirion's relief, the stranger left the room and disappeared down a hall. "Butterbur!" Norfirion called out to the landlord. "Where is the parlor you spoke of earlier? I wish to have a private talk with my friend here."

"Right this way." Butterbur said, gesturing down the hall. Norfirion urged Dreogan ahead of him and they followed Butterbur away from the crowded pub. "You two certainty had enough news to keep Bree talking for weeks, even though it not the type of news we like to hear." Butterbur rambled on. "It-"

"Is this the parlor?" Norfirion asked, interrupting Butterbur as he pointed to a door a few feet down the hall.

"Indeed it is."

"Thank you, we can find the rest of the way ourselves."

"Right then, just give a ring if you need anything." Butterbur said as he pushed his way past them, heading back down the hall. Dreogan stepped forward and marched into the room. It was a cozy little space, well furnished with plush chairs and polished tables. All was dark besides the little light thrown forth by a cheerful blaze in the hearth. Norfirion stepped over the threshold and Dreogan turned to him with a pleasant smile on his face.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He asked. But before Norfirion could answer, a shadow leapt up from a dark corner and swifter than the lightning strikes Dreogan lay upon the floor with a sword tip at his throat. Norfirion reached for his double blades, but something stopped him from striking at the intruder.

The tall figure that stood before him was hooded and cloaked in a shadowy-grey material. A hood obscured the face in shadow, but in the firelight a green leaf broach glittered at the figure's throat. Norfirion instantly recognized this to be the same person who had watched them from the pub. The hidden face slowly turned to Norfirion, the entire time keeping the curved blade pointed at Dreogan.

"This is a strange place for an Elf of Mirkwood and a Man of Rohan to meet." A low yet soft voice said quietly. "What is your business here? Are you in league with the enemy?"

"How do we know you are not in league with the enemy?" Dreogan challenged carefully from his position on the floor. "You have been following me for two days now, and despite my best efforts you have evaded my capture."

"I am impressed that you even saw me." The stranger said. "For I am not easily seen unless I wish it. As for your fears, be comforted. I am not in league with the enemy, yet I had to be sure you were not either."

"If you are not with the enemy, how then did you know my place lies under the elms of the Woodland Realm?" Norfirion asked cautiously, not yet trusting the stranger. There was a flurry of movement as the figure stowed the blade under the cloak and took a step back from Dreogan.

"I recognized your fair voice as one of Thranduil's people the moment you set foot in The Pony." The voice said softly. The figure raised two slender hands and threw back the hood, and lo! Wavy brown hair cascaded down the shoulders of a woman. Yet no daughter of man was she, for her face was fair and it shone with the light of the Eldar. "I am Laerorneth, messenger of the Golden Wood." She said. "As one of the few who are fluent in the common tongue, I was bade by my Lady and Lord to, if possible, dispel the shadow that grows within the walls of Angmar. I was told I would find others sent for the same purpose, but was not told whom. You have my apologies." She finished with a cordial nod towards Dreogan. "One cannot be too careful these days."

"No, one cannot, especially if the rumors in the north are true." The Rohirrim replied, pulling himself up.

"Too true, it is a sad time….." Norfirion said, his voice trailing off.

"Our time here draws to an end, and the days grow needlessly dark and full of despair, yet there are those still willing to rise against the darkness." Laerorneth said. "Hope is yet to be found while there are still those willing to carry light."

"My people have heard that the darkness is massing to the east as well, in the land of shadows." Dreogan turned to Norfirion. "There was once evil in your very woods, was there not?"

"Indeed there was." He replied.

"I too am aware of what came to pass at Dol Guldur." Laerorneth said. "It was not long ago that my Lady aided the White Council in banishing the Necromancer from those lands."

"Ah, the White Council. Their leader resides in the Tower of Orthanc, not far from my realm."

"Indeed, that would be Saruman the White, chief of the Istari." Laerorneth said. "I am not surprised that you have heard of him, he is a good friend of Rohan, is he not?"

"Truly he is a friend and advisor to the Lord of the Mark, and his devices are the marvel of the land. Enough of such miserable talk, how did you fine elves arrive here?"

"I traveled here on a Woodland Elk." Norfirion answered.

"A Woodland Elk?" Laerorneth asked in surprise. "You must be high in the courts of the Elvenking indeed to possess such a magnificent beast! Surely you do not have it quartered here in Bree? I myself journeyed here upon the back of my elven horse, Celebel."

"And I on Mooncharger, just one example of an excellent horse of Rohan!"

"So what are we to do? Norfirion asked.

"We could investigate the Barrow-Downs, after all they are no long distance from here. See if the rumors are true, and if they are not we can always come back to this cozy little place." Dreogan suggested.

"I say that sounds like a plan worth following, my friend." Said Norfirion. Laerorneth frowned slightly, thinking. Finally she nodded.

"We will have to go unnoticed and be swift." She said quietly.

"Agreed." Said Norfirion "We should go now while no one's looking, the less that people see of us the better."

"I'll gather my things and pack it onto Mooncharger, you do likewise with your," he chuckled, "Elk, and horse, and I'll meet you out there." Dreogan said with a note excitement in his voice.

"It is strange, I feel excited to be on such an adventure." Laerorneth said with a laugh in her voice.

"Yes, I feel it too. I just never thought I'd finally be out in the world doing things after what I experienced in training, it, it doesn't prepare you for the rush of adrenaline it gives you. It's like living the old stories!" Dreogan stammered.

"I understand," said Norfirion "But we really should be leaving…." Dreogan nodded to each of the elves in turn and left the room.

"See you in a minute!" He called.

When he was gone Laerorneth and Norfirion gathered their gear and walked outside. The moon shone bright over the stables that night, illuminating Laerorneth as she readied Celebel. Dreogan had already finished, and was waiting by the stable's gate with Mooncharger. Dreogan looked about in confusion at Norfirion's lack of steed.

"I thought you said you rode a Woodland Elk." He said.

"Indeed I do, but I thought it best if I left Frostmane outside of Bree for the time being. I doubt that Master Butterbur would know what to do with a Woodland Elk." Norfirion answered with a wry smile.

"Let us be going." Laerorneth said, gazing up at the sky. "If we make haste we may make it back before the morn. Come, swift and silent as shadows we must be."The three companions softly rode into the dark streets of Bree, keeping out of sight and away from prying eyes.

They soon reached the west gate on the opposite side of the town, where a tired-looking man sat under a small pavilion. He made no effort to hide his stare as the three approached.

"Don't see many folks leavin' town at this time o' night," The man said warily.

Dreogan rode forwards and reached into a pouch on his belt, tossing the man a couple coins. "No one left tonight, now if you'll be kind enough to open the gates?"

The man's dark eyes bugged at the coins in his hand. "Oh certainly, no one came through on this quiet night!" Turning to the gate, he swung it open with a rather ungainly flourish.

"Thank you, my good gatekeeper!" Dreogan laughed. Under the light of the moon, the travellers made their way down a dirt path. The trees bright in the day gave the appearance of wicked creatures in the dark. "Where is Frostmane?" Dreogan asked. "He could be anywhere."

"He will come when I call." Norfirion said calmly. He whistled, a long musical note that pierced the night, and heavy hoof beats could be heard amid the trees. The clouds blew apart shedding moonlight upon the group as a magnificent creature emerged from the trees. The Woodland Elk tossed his graceful head as he approached, his elegant antlers reaching for the starlit sky. He snorted in greeting and lowered his majestic head, and his eyes were deep and dark like a forest pool, shining with an intelligent light. Dreogan looked on in awe and Laerorneth's eyes shone with wonder.

"He is a magnificent creature indeed." She said softly. "It is a shame that none call the Golden Wood home."

"We must not tarry." Norfirion said as he swung up onto Frostmane's back. "We have far yet to go." Ready and wary, the three stayed as quiet as possible for the rest of the short journey. Soon they had left the trees behind and were entering rocky plains. In the distance, lit in the pale light, large rocks cast dark shadows down the hills like broken teeth tearing at the earth.

"Those must be the Barrow-downs up ahead." Dreogan said softly.

"Hush." Laerorneth said, a warning in her voice. "We should not speak of the evil that lies so near."

"She is right." Norfirion said. "Speak not of the danger that lies ahead."

The companions rode over a short hill and down through the plains. Grass blew gently in the nighttime breeze, but otherwise the night was silent. As they approached the rocks, the wind seemed to pick up and get colder, far colder than before. Mounds loomed up in the darkness, the dreaded Barrow-Downs. Mooncharger pawed at the ground and shifted restlessly while Celebel, Elven horse though she was, stood quivering with fear. Even mighty Frostmane snorted nervously, his breath rising in big icy clouds.

"We have arrived, be on your guard." Laerorneth whispered. Norfirion and Dreogan nodded and glanced around in a combination of nervousness and wariness. "Dismount!"

Dreogan swung off his horse and unsheathed a typical Rohirrim blade of a simple design yet with an ornate grip featuring a pair of horse heads. At the same time, Norfirion leapt off and drew a long, sleek Elven sword with two blades. Lastly Laerorneth removed herself from her horse, and pulled out a long Elven blade with a short, one-handed wooden hilt.

As their feet hit the ground, cold, ominous chanting filled the air.

 _Cold be hand and heart and bone_

 _and cold be sleep under stone_

 _never more to wake on stony bed_

 _never, till the Sun fails and the Moon is dead_

 _In the black wind the stars shall die_

 _and still be gold here let them lie_

 _till the Dark Lord lifts his hand over dead sea and withered land_

Ghostly figures appeared to simply walk out of the ground, skeletal beings dressed in the garb of kings of the past. Reaching into their tattered clothes each drew a gleaming dagger, which flashed in the moonlight. One stepped forwards in front of the others, wearing a shattered crown. The Elves and Man stepped back at the sight, while the remaining wights began an ominous chanting.

"Who art thou that intrudes upon our dominion?" The Barrow-Wight cried, thrusting his dagger in the traveler's direction.

"It is I, Norfirion bodyguard to the Lord of Mirkwood, Thranduil!"

"Laerorneth, messenger of the Lady of the Wood!"

"Dreogan, uh… Eorling!"

Norfirion and Laerorneth glanced at him with raised eyebrows, causing the man of Rohan to shrug.

The Barrow-Wight hissed. "Meaningless titles for those soon to lose their lives…" He threw his head back and let out a rasping cackle. "We hath been sent all the way from the darkness to dwell in these ancient hills, and we shall follow the Dark Lord's commands. Thou shalt not leave this place!"

"I think not!" Laerorneth cried, and swung her sword up to clang against the Wight's dagger. "Begone servants of shadow!" Norfirion and Dreogan raised their blades in response to two other Barrow-Wights that stepped forwards.

The clanging of blades was heard from afar as they battled against the sorrowful wights during the cold of the night. Dreogan's sword flashed up and slammed into his opponent's dagger, causing the Wight to twist with the blow. The Wight recovered and struck back, with Dreogan barely managing to dodge the thrust. Muttering about the long scratch on his leather armor, the Rohirrim simultaneously swung at the Wight's head and kicked at it's leg. His boot connected with its leg, and gave a shout as the undead creature's leg shattered into dust, sending both to the ground.

Scrambling up off the grass, Dreogan kicked at the head of the Wight now dragging itself after him. It growled and shrieked and flailed up with its dagger. Blocking it, the Rohirrim stepped over it and jammed his sword into the Wight's skull. It began to scream, as its body began to crumble, to nothing but tattered robes and ash. However its death scream echoed for several seconds after the creature died for a second time. Dreogan reached down and picked up the Wight's dagger, inspected it, and slid it into his belt.

There was a clash and a flash of silver as Laerorneth glided by, locked in combat with her own wight. She calmly pared away the wight's blade slashing her own curved blade down at her enemy. There was a slight crunch as the wight lost its arm, but the undead creature continued its attack, feeling no pain. Laerorneth easily dodged the wight's jagged blade and scythed her sword across the creature's midsection. It crumbled to dust with a screech as another lunged for the elf.

Laerorneth twisted out of the way with ease, engaging the wight in a series of lightning fast moves. Her blade became a blur as she danced nimbly around the wight. The wight landed a blow on her side that would have broken a man's ribs, but it merely knocked Laerorneth aside into the grass, her sword skittering out of reach. The wight stood over her and prepared to plunge his blade into her flesh.

Moving faster than the eye could track, Laerorneth pulled out a long elvish knife, slashing at the wight's ankles. The fell creature staggered and Laerorneth rolled over to her sword, immediately leaping to her feet and resuming her attack. Pushing forward with all of her force, a bright and angry flame lit in her eye, Laerorneth quickly sent the wight's blade flying out of reach. She swiftly grabbed the wight by the shoulder and plunged her sword through the wight's stomach. It flickered with an eldritch light before disappearing with an unearthly wail. Laerorneth sheathed her sword and, dodging wights, climbed atop a nearby barrow, proceeding to shoot them down with her longbow.

Norfirion jumped into the action swinging his double elvish Lhangs and stabbing at the wights and slashing at their limbs. He ran up the hill and stood next to Laerorneth, an elvish fire in his eyes. " _Naur mab d pan!"_ he shouted. _Fire take you all!_ He pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. He aimed at a wight who dared to charge him and pulled back the string. He released the arrow which was ablaze and it flew through the air and nailed the wight in its empty unseeing eye socket. The wight who had been in the air fell screaming, skull on fire to earth, where it shook and with one final unearthly wail blew up and shot bone fragments every which way which Norfirion dodged with an elvish grace and ease. He then proceeded to put his bow away and call Frostmane to him with a whistle.

Leaping up on the Woodland Elk, he whipped out his twin blades. Charging the wights, we connected his swords and began to spin the double-blade at the hissing and growling wights. Slashing down, he carved through one particularly large wight's head. The wight fell with a blood-curdling scream and crumbled into a heap of dust under the elf's steed.

Dreogan recovered and moved over to his companions, as more wights began to materialize around them. However, as they undead creatures advanced, a powerful voice began to resound as the sun peeked over the hills. The three travelers glanced around in surprise, as the voice began to sing.

 _Get out, you old wights! Vanish in the sunlight!_

 _Shrivel like the cold mist, like the winds go wailing,_

 _Out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains!_

 _Come never here again! Leave your barrow empty!_

 _Lost and forgotten be, darker than the darkness,_

 _Where gates stand for ever shut, till the world is mended!_

All of the wights began to scream in unison and writhe in agony, as the sunlight seared into their rotting flesh. As the last wight fell into smoking ash, the voice's song paused, and changed from a chilling piece of poetry to a cheerful ditty.

 _Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_

 _Ring a dong! hop along! Fal lal the willow!_

 _Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!_

The companions looked around in confusion, as the voice got louder and louder. Finally, strolling over a hill, came a jolly man wearing a bright blue jacket, and yellow boots. A long feather poked out of his hat, and blew in the breeze.

"Iarwain Ben-adar!" Laerorneth cried aloud at the sight of the strange man.

"Tom Bombadillo…?" Dreogan muttered, then started. "Tom Bombadil… Orald! So there is a truth to the legend!"

"Eldest and Fatherless, how is it that you came by us in our hour of need?" Laernornth asked with a graceful bow.

Norfirion jumped down off his Elk and sheathed his swords. He bowed low and stood again.

"Truly, how did you come to aid us?" Norfirion said, as Dreogan gave a short bow. Tom winked merrily at the three companions.

"These are Tom's lands here, and Tom always knows when the wights are causing trouble."

"Well thank you, my dear elf-friend" proclaimed Norfirion.

"Indeed." Laerorneth said. "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn." _A star shines on the hour of our meeting._

Tom laughed merrily. "Think nothing of it, my friends! Now come, travel with me to my house, and meet my lovely Goldberry!" With that, he spun on his heel, and began singing once again as he strode away with a spring in his step.


	3. Guests of Tom Bombadil

**Author's Note:**

 **A big thanks to ChoujuX and RoyalTimeLord for writing this with me. Please Note: The first poem came out of the Fellowship of the Ring, but I made some changes and added on to it so it would make sense in this context. The second poem is an excerpt from the Song of Nimrodel for the Fellowship of the Ring as well. The third poem was written by ChoujuX, and was written before this story was conceived.**

They followed swiftly after Tom for a long distance, leading their steeds behind them. After a while they crested a hill as saw distant lights twinkling down below.

"Do you think that is his house then?" Norfirion questioned.

"Seeing as it is the only dwelling nearby, I would say yes." Laerorneth replied dryly.

"Looks quite cozy!" Dreogan noted.

"Truly it is!" Tom called from ahead.

"See?" Dreogan smiled.

They hurried swiftly down the path, Tom already far ahead of them and humming to himself, and upon reaching the house they found the door already open, spilling golden light out onto the grass. A beautiful woman, or so she seemed, stood in the doorway clad in white, her golden hair falling like the dawn about her shoulders. As she caught sight of the companions she lifted her arms in greeting and began to sing with a voice like glad water falling in a silver rain.

 _Now let the day begin! Let us sing together_

 _Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather,_

 _Light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather,_

 _Wind on the open hill, bells on the heather,_

 _Reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water:_

 _Stay with Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!_

 _Our travelers are weary, and in need of rest,_

 _So come along swiftly, come and be our guest,_

 _You have fought throughout the night and have traveled far_

 _Gathered from distant places, guided by a star_

 _So come along the river, drink and eat your fill_

 _With bright Goldberry and old Tom Bombadil!_

With that the dawn broke and they stood on the doorstep of the house.

"Welcome, my merry people, to old Tom's house!" Bombadil exclaimed "This is my fair wife, the River-daughter Goldberry."

"Greetings, travellers! I am Goldberry, and in this house you are free to rest on your travels. Fear not the dark creatures that sleep in the barrows, for they shall not come close to the Master of wood, water, and hill's home. Now then, you must be tired after the long night. Tom Bombadil will lead you to our penthouse, where you can rest and refresh yourselves after the impurities of the Barrow-Downs."

Tom gave a laugh. "Follow, friends, and I shall lead you to clean beds!" The Elves and Man followed him, only now realizing just how weary they were. They walked with him to a room with a steeply slanted roof, made of smooth stone and covered with green mats and yellow curtains. Bright green rushes surrounded three white mattresses, with a fourth rolled up in a corner. On one wall a long bench, next to which sat several ewers filled with water. Motioning at the water bench, Tom spoke. "Clean yourselves up, then get some rest. I shall wake you at dinner!"

They all washed their faces and settled down into the soft mattresses, their eyes closing the moment their weary heads hit the pillows, but their dreams were fractured and full of strange things. Laerorneth dreamt that she walked in a barren land void of life and completely dark. There was no light at all, not stars, nor moon or sun. It was utterly and unbearably dark. She cried out in fear as the ground began to shake, as a creature of the deep approached, shrouded in shadow and flame. Laerorneth awoke with a jolt, and looking around remembered that she was safe in the house of Tom Bombadil. She lay back down and slept peacefully for a long while.

Dreogan dropped onto a mattress and drifted into a fitful sleep. A ruined stone outpost dominated his dreams, before a jet black sphere came into view. Without warning a flaming eye appeared in its center, and the Rohirrim felt himself being dragged into the center. A fair woman appeared, dressed in scarlet and black, who began a laugh which abruptly transformed into a wail. Her eyes flashed red, and darkness shrouded her as she transformed into a wraith. Dreogan sat up with a gasp and a start.

Norfirion laid down and fell asleep right away. He dreamt of a land far from here that was shrouded in deep mist. A dark castle loomed out of the darkness, crumbling in disrepair but not yet abandoned. Ever so slowly, the ruined door creaked open revealing a deep darkness inside. A female wraith appeared at the door armored in black and cloaked in tattered red. She gave an unearthly screech and flew at Norfirion in a rage. Norfirion woke in a cold sweat to find Tom Bombadil standing over him.

"Fear no dreamy figures! It is time for supper!" Exclaimed Bombadil, bouncing over to Dreogan. "Wake my merry Man of Rohan! Goldberry has made a lovely brunch for you weary travelers and it waits for you in the kitchen. Hurry now, before it grows cold!" He laughed merrily and danced from the room. Norfirion stood and stretched lazily as Dreogan sat up with a groan.

"I dreamed some rather strange things, did you?" Dreogan asked as he too stood.

"I did as well." Norfirion replied. "It all seemed terribly real." Dreogan nodded, looking around, and his brow creased in sudden worry.

"Where is Laerorneth?" Norfirion frowned slightly, looking about in alarm. It was then that they heard a voice as the leaves in the spring singing sad and sweet. They walked out into the kitchen and through the open door they could see Laerorneth sitting peacefully in the grass, singing of times long past.

 _An Elven-maid there was of old,_

 _A shining star by day:_

 _Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

 _Her shoes of silver-grey._

 _A star was bound upon her brows,_

 _A light was on her hair_

 _As sun upon the golden boughs_

 _In Lórien the fair._

 _Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

 _And fair she was and free;_

 _And in the wind she went as light_

 _As leaf of linden-tree._

 _Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

 _By water clear and cool,_

 _Her voice as falling silver fell_

 _Into the shining pool._

 _Where now she wanders none can tell,_

 _In sunlight or in shade;_

 _For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

 _And in the mountains strayed._

Laerorneth's fair voice broke off mid-song as she caught sight of her companions in the doorway, and she stood up and joined them.

"At last you have awaken." Laerorneth said with a slight smile. "You both sleep like fallen logs in the forest."

"Well you would too, if you had a dream about a Wraith." Said Dreogan.

"Speak about no such creatures in this place!" Laerorneth said quickly. "There is a hidden power in evil names…"

"Did you have dreams about anything Laerorneth?" Norfirion questioned. "For both Dreogan and I dreamt of fell things, and they almost were the same. Darks things bred in our dreams..." Laeorneth turned pale at his question.

"Indeed I too dreamed of dark things." She whispered. "I stood in a land that had wasted away, and all that was once green and good was dead. All was dark, the stars were veiled from sight, and the ground began to shake. Then, then… no! I cannot bear to name such a thing as I saw, for it was too terrible to behold!" She cried.

It was then that Tom came strolling up the the companions, looking as jolly as ever.

"Come now!" Bombadil said with a laugh. "I told you that you need not heed any nightly visions! Come and eat your fill!" They sat and ate as he commanded in a tense silence, pondering their strange dreams.

Once they had finished Laerorneth spoke up. "We thank you for your great hospitality, Iarwain, but I am afraid we must be on our way. There is one thing I might ask - is the dark place in our dreams the origin of the fell creatures in the Barrow-Downs?"

Tom frowned for just a brief moment, then nodded. "You speak of the Barrow Wights. Just a moment, now let me get my thoughts together."

"Barrow Wights, even the name sounds horrid." Dreogan shuddered.

"Ah, there we go! Little bit of difficulty remembering this one, most certainly not a favorite song." Tom said, an leaning back he began to recite a verse of ominous poetry.

 _Far from Angmar should thou keep_

 _Where foul and evil dragons sleep_

 _For in the realm of the Witch-King_

 _Do Balrogs slumber in the deep_

 _Master of the Barrow-Downs of yore_

 _His darkness extends across the moor_

 _The land thus tained unto Mordor_

 _As it shall remain forevermore_

 _In black fortress the wraith-lord dwells_

 _And hails his conquests with shadow bells_

 _Fear not the master only, he walks not alone_

 _For of dark and fell vampires do legends tell_

 _First of the Ringwraiths Nine_

 _Black in robe and armor with soul malign_

 _On great fell beasts the Nazgul ride_

 _Bearing the Eye, the Dark Lord's sign_

"That," he said, "was an except from an old piece of poetry referring to the northern kingdom of Angmar. That land is where the creatures in the Barrow-Downs came from; you might call them wights." He sighed. "Every so often I have to chase the old haunters out of there, but I fear they won't cease until their master falls…"

"Then to Angmar we must go." Norfirion declared.

"If you must head up that way, do not go straight north from this house, for it is crawling with the orc-kind. I would recommend heading west, up through the Blue Mountains." Tom replied.

"Dwarves…"

"So it is true that Elves are not fond of the Dwarvenkind." Dreogan mused.

"There is indeed ill will between our races due to variating unfortunate circumstances." Laerorneth replied. "Let us set that aside for now. It is time for us to set out on our journey. Thank you, Iarwain Ben-adar, for your hospitality."

"I hope we shall meet again." Norifirion said.

"As my friends and companions said, many thanks!" Dreogan agreed.

"We shall not part just yet, travellers. Old Tom will walk with you to the borders of his country!" Tom declared. "Ready your gear, and we'll be off!"

The companions readied up their packs, weapons, and supplies, and met back at the door to Bombadil's house. Tom was waiting for them, with a walking stick in one hand and his bright blue hat in the other.

"A word of advice, my dear friends." Tom said as they fetched their mounts. "It may be wise to pay a visit to Weathertop before heading west."

"Amon Sûl?" Laerorneth said in surprise.

"I have heard tell that there used to be a watchtower of old there, before the Witch-king of Angmar burnt it to the ground." Norfirion said.

Dreogan muttered something about regretting not having researched the north.

"So I assume you also know why it was such a coveted position?" Tom prompted.

"It was on a hill almost right in the center of Arnor, you can see for miles around and it housed…" Laerorneth's voice trailed off as she realized what Tom was saying. "It housed one of the seven palantír!"

"Exactly!" Tom exclaimed, looking pleased. "The Witch-king failed to find it the first time, and now he is sending Gundabad Orcs to look for it. Tom cannot go to stop them, he has Goldberry and his house to mind, but you three can make sure to prevent this. The Dark Lord already has one in his dark tower, it would be prudent to make sure that the palantír of Amon Sûl does not fall into the hands of his greatest servant." Norfirion, however, frowned in confusion.

"But, unless I am much mistaken, the palantír of Amon Sûl was taken to Fornost Erain before the Witch-king ever reached Weathertop." Norfirion said. "And after that King Arvedui took the two palantír that he possessed when Fornost was overrun and was lost in the Icebay of Forochel." Bombadil just laughed and winked merrily.

"But what few know is that he stopped at the ruins of Amon Sûl as he fled and hid the palantír in the place it originated from."

"Ah, that makes sense… seeing as no-one knows where it even is." Norfirion said.

"Indeed." Laerorneth calculated "We will have to go see what we can find there."

"Follow old Tom, and I will lead you to the borders of my country. From there you can follow my directions to Weathertop. Now come!" Tom cheered.

"We're following!" Dreogan said cheerfully.

"Wait, fair travellers!" Goldberry said, appearing unexpectedly.

She hurried up to them carrying a bag for each of them. In each bag was food for the journey, such as the likes as they ate there.

"Farewell and may you have a safe journey. Remember to heed no nightly visions nor noises," she said "On the path you seek many things will try to trick and deceive you. Do not worry, and always remember the Master's advice!"

The setting sun turned the sky a brilliant orange as they made their way from Tom's house at a good pace. They passed through thick woods, down old paths that only Tom and the animals knew. By sunrise the next morning the stood on the borders of Tom's land, having skirted around the Barrow-downs with much caution.

Tom grinned.

" _Tom's country ends here: he will not pass the borders._

 _Tom has his house to mind, and Goldberry is waiting!_ "

With that, he doffed his hat to the companions, sending the feather whirling.

"Head up northeast, until you hit the highway. Once you do, go up north a little off the beaten path, and you shall be upon Weathertop. Now, goodbye, friends! May we meet again someday!" Turning on his heel, he strode off through the woods back to his house, starting up another song.

 _Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_

 _Ring a dong! hop along! Fal lal the willow!_

 _Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!_

Soon his hat disappeared over the crest of a hill and soon the echo of his song too faded away.

"Well then, on we go to Weathertop!" Dreogan said, as they began to lead their horses through the trees.


	4. Upon the Steeple of Weathertop

They rode in silence for several hours, under trees and over plains. The moon was high as they reached the highway and went past, up to the crest of a looming hill. The hill was ringed by stone blocks and rubble that used to be part of a watchtower. They looked as if a child had knocked them over as with wooden toys and then burnt them to the ground. Upon the crest of the hill stood a mostly intact platform, upon which soldiers had once stood many years before.

"So this was once the great tower of Weathertop." Norfirion whispered.

"It was, until the Witch-King of Angmar razed it during the war." Laerorneth replied equally softly. "Now it simply lies in ruin, abandoned with the exception of the occasional traveler."

Dreogan remained silent, one hand on the hilt of the dagger he retrieved from the Barrow-Downs, lost in thought. He gazed up at the ruins with great interest as the three approached. Leaving the horses and Frostmane at the base of the hill, the companions clambered up towards the destroyed tower, over large chunks of stone and under collapsed arches. Soon they reached the crest of the hill, and stood upon the top of Weathertop, overlooking the surrounding plains and forests.

Dreogan finally spoke up, sounding worried. "These ruins are most impressive, but more pressing matters first. We were being watched on our approach."

"I noticed…" Norfirion replied, his eyes flickering towards the ominous shadows surrounding them.

"As did I. I fear orcs or goblins, most probably from Mount Gundabad…" Laerorneth whispered, her hand dropping to her sword's curved hilt. Norfirion whipped out and whirled his twin blades as padding footsteps drew near and dark eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Why does this always happen at night? I know, that was rhetorical." Dreogan sighed, and drew his own blade. Stepping together, the three formed a defensive triangle as orcs drew forth, snarling and talking amongst themselves in what sounded like a distant dialect of the Black Speech. One particularly large and formidable orc stepped forwards.

"What have we here?" He spat, in a deep, guttural version of the common tongue. He stood rasping for a moment, before speaking again. "Two _Elves_ and a Man! Did you get lost in the woods?" Several other orcs cackled and hooted at this. Motioning with a long, hooked blade, the lead orc bellowed. "You know how we feel about Elves. Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Why does it always feel like everyone is always trying to kill us?" Norfirion muttered. "I think not!" He shouted, and with that he rushed into battle, swinging his blades at an orc that charged him. The Elf hacked his head off and stabbed a second creature through the gut.

Laerorneth drew her sword, sending it flashing around the orc's heads, slashing and hewing. Jamming her sword into an orc's stomach, she pinned it to a wall and drew her bow. After sending several arrows into orc skulls, she simply stabbed several of her opponents with arrows.

Meanwhile Dreogan had stuck down several orcs with hacking cuts from his Rohirric blade. A large orc swinging a brutal flail leapt in front of him, growling and hissing. The Man raised his sword to block a downwards attack, which took a chip out of the blade and sent Dreogan stumbling backwards into a piece of rubble. Muttering, he lunged forwards at the orc and thrust at the berserker's chest. The orc grabbed his blade, sending dark blood spurting across himself and the Rohirrim. Dreogan yelped as his opponent brought his flail down on the former's sword, shattering it to the hilt.

With a yell, Dreogan drew his dagger and jammed it into the orc's chest, causing the orc to kneel face-to-face with him, both gritting their teeth in anger. Wrenching the dagger out, the Man let the orc fall to the ground with a loud thud. Wiping himself off with a rag, Dreogan inspected his shattered sword, now useless. Lifting his dagger, he dove back into the fight, stabbing and thrusting with the small blade. Orcs snapped and hissed with each cut laid upon them by the ancient dagger.

Norfirion climbed atop a stone block and whipped out his bow, pulling an arrow out of his quiver and nocking an arrow. He then pulled the string back, aimed and smoothly shot down an orc. One, two, three, four more arrows flew and struck advancing orcs down, causing dark pools of orc blood to appear on the stone. Yet again the Elf readied his aim as three squat orcs lurched towards him, snickering evilly.

"Do you imbeciles want to see some magic tricks?" The Elf asked.

"Huh?" One Orc looked momentarily confused.

"'What in Mordor d's 'e mean, Nashgut?" The second orc asked his companion, who shrugged.

"No idea, let's jest kill 'em and be on with it. I wanna 'et." The third replied, giving his sword a good swing.

"Watch." Norfirion said, nocking an arrow. He fired, causing it to ignite and strike the middle orc dead in the forehead. Without a sound, the orc slid to the cold stone.

"'Ey! Stop 'em!" A remaining orc snarled and advanced on the Elf.

"Oh, but I'm not done." Norfirion said with a smile. Drawing and nocking two arrows in a flash, his hands a blur, the Elf released both arrows. Each found its mark in the orc's chests, striking deep and causing them to groan before collapsing. Another orc charged him, armed with a short sword and a shield. "Come and get me!"

The Elf began to walk backwards, glancing over his shoulder at a mostly intact flight of stairs leading to nothing. His opponent sprinted forwards as Norfirion backed up the stairs. With a quick swipe of a sword the orc tumbled from the top of the staircase. Grabbing his bow, Norfirion leapt onto the fallen orc's shield and kicked off down the stairs. He fired off two quick shots into the backs of orcs attacking Laerorneth and Dreogan, before hurling himself into the air. The shield continued on and struck a charging orc, while the Elf landed gracefully on his feet.

"And that is why the Elves of Mirkwood are regarded as the best archers in Middle-Earth."

"Impressive, Norfirion!" Dreogan called as he rammed his dagger into an orc's neck, at the same time kicking a second foe back. "But I could use some help over here!"

Meanwhile, Laerorneth had swapped back to her sleek, elegant sword and begun felling screaming orcs left and right. With Norfirion's added offensive, soon only the towering leader and his lieutenants were left. Growling with rage, the three orcs began to backpedal towards the edge of the ruins.

"Norfirion, take the leader, we've got the other two!" Laerorneth shouted.

Her fellow Elf glanced at her, puzzled, but a righteous fire blazed in Norfirion's eyes. He sprinted towards the orc captain and engaged him in battle. He hacked and slashed at the orc, the clanging of his double Lhangs on the orc's cold, cruel scimitar echoing across the stone. They traded blows, but soon the orc slipped up, giving Norfirion his chance. Jabbing upwards, the Elf sent one curved blade through the orc's chin, and the other through his chest. He rapidly drew them out, sending the gurgling orc to the unforgiving stone.

Laerorneth and Dreogan were busy with the remaining orcs, the former using her fast and elegant fighting style while the latter hacked and stabbed at a short, gangly and generally wicked-looking orc. By the time Norfirion had finished with the captain the others and struck down the lieutenants, who lay in pools of their own blood.

Dreogan brushed his hands together. "I guess that's that. We should get the Pal-, artifact, before their reinforcements arrive. And I need a new sword…" he added.

"Yes, we should." Norfirion said slowly with a glance over his shoulder. He was filled with a deep sense of unease after the ambush. "Where do you think it would be?"

"I say we search in the foundations of the buildings." Laerorneth stated "We should split up."

Laerorneth started to look in the holes and dells on the mountain that were once covered in a beautiful grass but were now scorched and burnt. She climbed back up onto the hill and started looking under the stones and blocks of marble, searching for some sort of clue to the Palantir's location.

Dreogan started his search by looking near where the battle happened to see if the orcs had already found it and then had moved it. After finding nothing he started trying to dig with the remnant of his sword's hilt, hoping find the stone. He didn't get very far before Laerorneth climbed over the crest of his dell and yelled for him to stop digging before disappearing, and he was alone once more. The Rohirrim sighed, grumbled to himself, and began to poke around in a pile of rubble with the remains of his sword. Still nothing.

Norfirion started nosing around the stone blocks like a hound and was soon filled with the sense of unease again. He turned over a few rocks and was faced with a stone slab which had writing on it.

"Over here!" Norfirion shouted with an unusual enthusiasm "I think I found something!"

Dreogan stepped up and kneeled before the slab, whistling. "Indeed you did! This is a riddle in the style from the era of King Arvedui! We still recite them in the Halls of Rohan." Laerorneth was suddenly by their side examining the slab before them.

"I must agree with Dreogan." She said. "This riddle is certainly from the right time period."

 _Around the corner and over the bend_

 _Lies that of which can help or can rend_

 _It is that of which you shall and must seek_

 _If you miss me your future looks bleak_

 _Over the hill and then you are there_

 _Find me now or you shall despair_

"So that means we should try looking nearby."

"Around the corner and over the bend, perhaps?" Dreogan laughed. Laerorneth stood abruptly and looked about them.

"Perhaps you have something, Dreogan. Around the corner and over the bend…" She muttered. She stooped low, running her hand over what once was a wall of some sort. Finding the corner, she turned and began searching for a bend. She made her way up and over a pile of rocks that had become something of a little hill. The Elf knelt down, brushing dirt away from a remarkably flat rock. Slowly more words appeared.

 _Here lies just what you seek_

 _Yet still your future looks bleak_

 _A warning to all who move this stone_

 _Do not let it gaze upon the Dark Lord's throne_

 _For he will see just where you stand_

 _From his tower in the shadow land_

"This is it." Laerorneth said in a hushed voice.

"Truly magnificent, if ominous, writing." Dreogan said, drawing a piece of paper and a sharpened piece of charcoal from a pouch on his belt, he quickly copied down the poetry. Quickly retracing his steps he wrote down the other verse on the opposite side, before folding and stowing the paper away. He ran back to the others, to the second inscribed stone.

Norfirion glanced at Dreogan. "I thought the Men of Rohan did not keep written records?"

Dreogan chuckled. "It is true that we have no libraries, but even I can't remember all these poems!"

The Elf laughed and nodded to Laerorneth, who pried the stone loose. Beneath it in a hollowed out space in the earth lay a dull obsidian orb, glistening darkly in the moonlight. Laerorneth's slender hands closed the large sphere, and she held it aloft to her companions.

"Behold! The Palantír of Amon Sûl!"


	5. North of the Trollshaws

"It's beautiful…" Norifirion whispered.

"Indeed…" Dreogan replied.

Laerorneth held the Palantír for several seconds more, then she turned to the Rohirrim. "Dreogan, your cloak!" He nodded and unclasped it, tossing it to the Elf. She caught the bundle and quickly wrapped the dark orb in it.

"So where do we head now? We've completed Tom's task, now we need somewhere to venture." Asked Dreogan.

"I say we explore the woods south of Imladris." Laerorneth answered as she stood up, cradling the Palantír in her arms. "I have heard tell that there is a rather large weapon cache in the Trollshaw woods, and I believe that Dreogan is in need of a new blade."

"Verily. As much as I like this dagger, it's not going to be worth an orc's clothes against anything bigger than the goblins just fought." The Rohirrim said.

"I agree." Norfirion said "I wonder if I can find anything worth keeping there."

"Indeed we may, but it is my council that we rest before traveling on." Laerorneth said. "I found a sheltered dell on the side of the hill, we can stay the night there."

" I could use some shuteye myself." Dreogan yawned as he followed the Elves to the dell. Drawing some bread from his pack, he ate it silently before sitting down on the stone. Soon he laid down and used his pack as a pillow. He fell asleep almost immediately, into fortunately untroubled dreams.

Norfirion on the other hand couldn't seem to fall asleep. He laid down, tossing and turning before finally falling into the rhythmic breathing of sleep. He eventually fell into a troubled sleep dominated by dreams of fiery beasts and complete, suffocating blackness. A malicious cackling arose from the blackness, before he woke in a cold sweat to see the break of dawn.

Laerorneth looked at the other two as they laid down and fell asleep. She would keep watch until she felt it was safe to not. She kept watch until it was midnight moon which was at its full was high in the sky.

Finally she laid down and passed into an untroubled and well needed rest. Shortly after sunrise she woke up to the sound of movement and the smell of smoke. Grasping for her sword, Laerorneth leapt up with a start.

But lo! It was only Norfirion and Dreogan cooking breakfast over a small fire.

"A bit jumpy you are!" Dreogan shouted, more than a little startled.

"Try not to attack your friends!" Norfirion said with a wry smile.

"Well one cannot be too careful these days, can they?" Laerorneth asked, more relaxed now.

"You have a point." Dreogan frowned "Dark times are among us, and we need to be careful."

"Eat up before we go." said Norfirion, offering his fellow Elf a bit of cooked meat. "You will need your strength for the journey ahead."

They shouldered their packs and prepared to go. They turned west, called their steeds, and set down the hill, Laerorneth still eating her breakfast. The three reached the bottom of the hill and continued hiking westwards, towards the general area of the fabled land of Imladris. Riding for a couple hours, the travellers came to a lush, bushy area where there were many shrubs and trees.

Dreogan pulled out a canteen and drank some water, hooking the bottle back on his belt. "Think we're getting close to the Trollshaws?" He asked.

Laerorneth nodded. "Quite close. The trees up ahead are the start of the lands. We should probably stay out as long as possible before we end up under a troll's club."

"Too true, my dear friend." Norfiron said, gazing at the trees.

"So do we have any particular idea where this cache is, or do we just wander straight in and get lost in the woods? Would it not be best to keep in the open road?" asked Dreogan.

"Do not speak ill of woods anywhere, Dreogan." said Norfirion. "Yet I agree with you, for that is where the cache was reported to be."

"Over there is where the road lies." Laerorneth pointed to a line of trees in the distance where there seemed to be a curvature in the way they grew.

"That is the way we go then!" exclaimed Dreogan "Let's hope we find this fast, I need something other than this dagger. Won't pierce a troll's foot!"

"Well, let's be on our way. And keep your voice down, we do not want any such trolls to hear us!" Norfirion hissed. The companions continued on their way, through the dense foliage up to a wide dirt road which appeared to be quite well travelled. Laerorneth looked around, then pointed northwards.

"That's about where the cache is supposed to be." She said, shading her eyes with one hand.

"What are we waiting for?" Dreogan asked, speeding his horse up. Norfirion and Laerorneth spurred their steeds to catch up with their companion. They rode together down the highway for several minutes, before Laerorneth motioned to the right and they turned into the forest. Dismounting from their animals, the three travellers walked a little further into a clearing in the forest.

They took several steps into the clearing and stopped, giving shouts and gasps of surprise. In the clearing stood three towered trolls, all snarling. Dreogan cursed angrily in Rohirric and fumbled for his dagger while Norfirion and Laerorneth drew their swords. Then Laerorneth sheathed her blade and began to laugh, much to her friend's confusion.

"We are fools indeed! Trolls turn to stone in the day, this is the cache! It's a troll hoard!"

Dreogan grinned. "And we all know trolls love to keep shiny weapons in their hoards. Let's start searching!"

They searched among the hollow and when they found nothing they searched around the surrounding area. They searched for a long time before anything happened that was useful.

Norfirion was searching near the hollow and came across a small dirt track leading away from the hollow.

"Over here! I found a path!" He called.

They followed the path into the woods and soon came across a huge door sitting open in a rock wall. They entered the cave which had a musty and ancient smell as if nothing had been there in a long time. On the floor lay the bones of many victims of the long gone trolls. However there was a chest full of weapons in the corner much to the delight of Dreogan.

"Such a wonderful selection!" The Rohirrim said as he picked a weapon up from a pile and examined it. "Come help me my friends!" Norfirion and Laerorneth walked over and helped him sort through the collection.

Together they laid out a large collection of blades, from swords to daggers and everything inbetween. Dreogan looked over the weapons for several minutes, thinking hard.

"How about a fine blade such as this?" Norfirion asked, lifting a curved Elvish sword.

Dreogan shook his head. "As much as I admire Elvish weapons, such a sword would not fit me at all. I need something better for mounted combat as well.

Finally he picked up an unusual-looking hybrid of a mace and a sword. A four-pointed star graced the blade's tip, while strange runes marked the hilt.

"This one ought to do the trick." He said with a grin, examining the blade and handle meticulously and polishing the blade thoroughly with a rag.

He grabbed a sheath, locked the blade in place and hooked it onto his belt. Norfirion frowned at Dreogan's new weapon.

"Those are Dwarvish runes." Dreogan only smiled as the Elf sighed and grabbed from a pile a short, curved Elven dagger that gleamed in the light. He tucked it in his belt and continued to look through the hoard.

"Laerorneth?" Dreogan asked, motioning towards the weapons and trinkets. The Elf declined, for she wanted no new weapons but instead picked up a musty old blanket to wrap around the palantir, giving Dreogan back his cloak.

Stowing the piles of weapons back in the cache under blankets, the companions collected a handful of trinkets as they left. Laerorneth paused next to a rock, which she marked with the Elvish letter _harma._

They walked down the path back towards the hollow and onto to the main dirt road. They fetched their horses and elk, and followed the dirt road back past Weathertop and soon on to trip took them about one and a half days and had little to no troubles at all. They continued on till they saw Bree in the distance.

Bree finally appeared in the distance, looking pleasantly homely after their night on Weathertop. The gate was left invitingly open in the day, and after Norfirion had bade farewell to Frostmane they entered and sought out the Prancing Pony once more. Laerorneth and Dreogan lead their horses on foot, dodging Halflings and Men alike as they went. Arriving at the courtyard of the inn, they were greeted by Master Butterbur who was seeing some satisfied customers off.

"Why hello there!" He called out as they approached. "I did not expect to see you folk again after you left so quickly! I hope that it was through no fault of my service!"

"It was not." Laerorneth assured him. "We had some urgent business to attend to. We would like to have that private parlor to ourselves again if possible."

"Just as you wish." Butterbur said cheerfully. "Oy there! Balbo! See to it that these fine beasts are properly housed." A curly haired hobbit rushed up.

"Right away sir!" He said, leading Mooncharger and Celebel away. Butterbur lead the trio past the hazy pub and left them in the cozy parlor.

"Feel free to ring if you need anything!" It was not long after Butterbur had left that Dreogan rang the bell that sat on a table. Another Halfling scampered in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good day!" He cried. "My name is Bliddery, Bliddery Wigwam! What can I get for you?"

"Three drinks please for my friends and I." Dreagon said.

"Coming right up!" The hobbit said, scurrying away.

"Bliddery?" Norfirion said. "His name is Bliddery? These people have such strange names…" Dreogan laughed and Laerorneth even cracked a smile. Bliddery soon came back with the drinks and they settled down to talk.

"I say we follow Iarwain's advice and make for the Blue Mountains." Laerorneth said. "Unless anyone else has a better idea?"

"I agree." Norfirion said. "We should avoid going through the Ettenmoors, the area is simply crawling with orcs."

"And I too." Dreogan remarked. "I myself was assailed by orcs on the outskirts of the Misty Mountains."

"I too was assailed by orcs crossing the Misty Mountains." Laerorneth added. "Although once I picked up your trail in these lands I came across no more of the foul creatures. The Dúnedain have been guarding these lands well."

"It would seem that we are all in favor of this plan then." Norfirion said. "In that case we should each get our rooms awhile." They finished their drinks and payed for their rooms, meeting in the hall after they had left their possessions there.

"Does anyone want to go the bar with me?" Dreogan asked.

"I must say I do not." Laerorneth said, her nose wrinkling slightly in disgust. "It is much too smoky in there for my taste."

"But you were in there when Norfirion arrived." Dreogan said, surprised.

"That was only because I was following you." Laerorneth said. "I would rather not go in there again. I think I will have a walk outside. Just remember, speak not a word about our journey to Weathertop." She turned and left, making for the door.

"Following me?" He snickered. "Alright then. Will you come with me?" Dreogan asked Norfirion. "I want to get another drink and meet some of the locals."

"Must I?" Norfirion asked, sounding bored.

"Come on, it may be the last place we visit for a while that has few Dwarves." Dreogan wheedled. Norfirion looked slightly alarmed at the idea.

"If we must." Norfirion conceded. "But do not expect me to be too chummy with these Bree-folk." They went down into the pub and took a seat at the bar. Dreogan ordered them drinks as a hobbit came and sat by them.

"Hullo." He said cheerfully. "The name is Porto, Porto Proudfoot. How are you my good sir? What brings you here?"

"Traveling for pleasure." Dreogan lied easily. "I wanted to see what things were like west of the Misty Mountains."

"And do you like it here?" Porto asked.

"The landscape is very nice." Dreogan said. "Its nothing like where I come from."

"And where would that be?" Asked a man seated nearby.

"Rohan." Dreogan answered, tuning toward the man. "And you would be?"

"Ferny." The man grunted. Dreogan nodded and turned back to Porto.

"Where I come from there are lots of grassy plains that we herd our horses across."

"Really?" Porto asked in surprise. "Don't you have any towns?"

"Yes, but they are few and far between. The largest is Edoras, our capital."

"Where's that other elf that was with you?" Ferny interjected.

"I believe she went outside for a walk." Dreogan said. "Why do you ask?" Ferny just shrugged. Porto began to tell Dreogan about the art of smoking pipe weed and Ferny wandered off.

"I do not like the looks of that man." Norfirion said at last, watching Ferny leave.

"Don't mind him." Porto said. "He is always that unfriendly." He immediately returned to the topic of Longbottom Leaf and Dreogan sat there, his mind wandering. Norfirion shifted uneasily.

"There is something wrong." He whispered to Dreogan. "Can you not feel it?" Dreogan frowned, thinking hard.

Suddenly the door to the inn flew open and Laerorneth came charging in, sword drawn and held aloft. Several people gave shouts of surprise but she dashed past the bar, sprinting up the stairs.

"That can't be good." Dreogan exclaimed, leaping to his feet. There was a sudden crash from upstairs and a surprised shout.

"No, no it cannot." Norfirion replied grimly. They raced for the stair, Butterbur and Porto following close behind. The door to Laerorneth's room stood wide open and they ran in to find Laerorneth holding Ferny at sword point, the Palantír lying unwrapped upon the bed.

"Dreogan! Cover the Palantír!" Laerorneth cried as they entered, and Dreogan hurried over and swiftly covered the dark stone. Laerorneth turned back to Ferny. "What were you doing here!" Laerorneth said, sounding extremely dangerous. "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything!" Ferny cried, squirming underneath the curved blade. "I was just trying to see if you had anything valuable! There are people 'round here that would pay well for Elvish goods!" Laerorneth's look did not soften.

"Begone and tell no one what you have seen!" She ordered, releasing him none too gently. "You can leave with your life." Ferny scrambled out the door without a backwards glance.

"Follow him Porto." Butterbur said. "Make sure that he bothers no one else on his way out." Porto quickly dashed after him. "You have my most heartfelt apologies." Butterbur said, wringing his hands. "Ferny's always been a troublemaker, and I fear his lad's gonna grow up to be the same. Please do not judge the Prancing Pony to harshly now, we try our best to keep him out!"

"I accept your apology, Butterbur." Laerorneth said graciously. "I only ask that you do not mention what you have seen."

"That I can do." Butterbur said, clearly relieved. He left, and Laerorneth turned to her companions.

"The innkeeper will probably forget it in a week, anyway. How did you know Ferny was here?" Dreogan asked.

"I could tell that a malicious will was near, and I saw someone in my room from outside." She answered. Her companions nodded.

Dreogan frowned. "I have been thinking. We have been assailed twice together and by ourselves. No doubt there shall be much trouble in the future, if we continue on. We may not even survive the last leg of our journey."

Laerorneth placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand your worry, yet I do not believe we shall lose our lives in this quest."

Norfirion nodded. "Even though I do not have the foresight of Laerorneth, I also do not believe shall be defeated. Take heart, and we shall succeed."

"True words from both of you. Very well, yet I do have one more worry. Our… item. It is no longer safe with us." The Rohirrim said.

"Indeed it was never so." Norfirion said. "And what hope we had to bring it with us to Angmar was folly."

"We need to stow it somewhere or find someone trustworthy to give it to." Dreogan said. "Does anyone have any idea who this could be?"

"How about Tom?" Norfirion sugested. "He would keep it safe, and he was the one who sent us after it as well." Laerorneth frowned.

"I fear that he would forget that he had it and that it would be lost in his care."

"Do you have a better idea?" Norfirion asked. Laerorneth opened her mouth and shut it again, looking torn.

"It would be safe with Mithrandir." She said at last. "Only, I do not know where he is, for he wanders theses lands as he wills, and my Lady cannot see him from afar."

"We could always travel to the Grey Havens, perhaps Círdan knows where he is." Norfirion said.

"The Grey Havens? Where is that?" Dreogan asked.

"It is at the southern end of the Blue Mountains." Laerorneth answered. "Seeing as we are going that way I say it is a good plan."

"Very well." Dreogan said. "It grows late, and we should rest up."

"Indeed." Laerorneth said. "Ollo vae." _Dream well._ Dreogan and Norfirion left and they slept well indeed, or most of them did.

Norfirion dreamt that he walked in a cold land lit by bright stars. Slowly each star flickered and went out, leaving everything utterly dark. All became deafeningly silent in the oppressive dark and Norfirion felt that he would suffocate before day came. Slowly a fell voice began chanting, the words slowly growing louder.

 _In the land of Angmar lies your fate_

 _The wraith, the Balrog, and the hate_

 _As The Witch-king's servant brings about the end_

 _It is up to a trio to fight and defend_

 _Against the Dark Lord's lidless gaze_

 _Or so your world will be razed_

 _The world will fall and so be consumed_

 _And the Dark Lord's reign be resumed_

Norfirion woke with a start, and for the first time since leaving Mirkwood, he was truly afraid. The next morn dawned early as they met, and he told them what he had dreamt. Laerorneth's face was pale as he recounted what he had heard, and Dreogan was somber.

"It is decided then. We shall go to Angmar via the Blue Mountains and so bring about the end of Sauron's return!" Dreogan proclaimed. Laerorneth flinched at his words.

"Silence!" She hissed. "Do not speak the Dark Lord's name in such times. He has spies everywhere. You have not seen what terror he can evoke, but in the days of my youth I fought against him with the Last Alliance."

"She is right." Norfirion said quietly. "Do not speak his name so openly. There is a power in names, both evil and good." They finished their breakfast in silence and quickly returned to their rooms to pack, even though the sun was barely up. There was no time to lose.


	6. The Palantír of the White Towers

The next day they woke and prepared to leave. Packing their bags, Dreogan sent for Butterbur to ready their steeds for the journey ahead. Breakfast was eaten in a rush, and they quickly went to the prepared horses and elk before they left. They rode to the gate and the Door Warden opened it for them, recognizing them from before. Setting off down the dirt road, the trio rode away into the distance.

The day was long gone and the sun had set hours before when they took a break, after crossing many miles across the land before they stopped for the night. They dared to light a fire and ate as good a meal as they could make with their provisions from Bree. Norfirion kept first watch and had no problems until he was relieved by Laerorneth.

"Losto vae." She said with a smirk. _Sleep well._

"I shall try." Norfirion said with a grimace.

But when he got to the roll he slept on and had no trouble getting to sleep, nor did he have troubled dreams. After many hours he woke to see the grey light of dawn and Dreogan faithfully keeping watch and cooking breakfast at the same time.

"How did you sleep?" He asked Norfirion with a smirk.

"Fine, I finally had a dreamless and well needed peaceful rest." He said "And what about you?"

"Perfectly normal." Dreogan said. "It's refreshing to get a moment of shuteye without strange visions and fell voices, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Norfirion said with a half-smile. Laerorneth sat up and stretched.

"Man erin." She said, joining them. "Good morning."

They ate their menial breakfast and packed up their gear. They rode west, coming ever closer to the borders of the Shire, eventually coming to the Brandywine River.

They crossed the river via the Brandywine Bridge following the Great East Road. Hobbits were farming their well tilled fields left and right, casting startled and confused looks at the travelers. The trio rode on, paying little to no heed to the Little Folk. They crossed through many towns with strange names, such as Whitfurrows and Frogmorton. It was dusk when they drew close to the center of the Shire, the light not quite ready to forsake the land. In the distance was a stone standing erect, marking the meeting place of three Farthings of the Shire. They continued on and soon stood beneath the stone. Walking towards them were two short people deep in conversation.

"You see, Frodo my lad, it was a dangerous place, Mirkwood. It was no longer the Greenwood of old." Norfirion and Laerorneth shared a glance. "Spiders, giant ones, not the normal garden variety, had taken over the forest, spinning their vast webs as they went. It was right after Thorin had marched up to the elven feast that they began to trouble us, chasing my friends about in the dark."

"Uncle…" The younger Hobbit said, catching sight of the travelers.

"And of course you know how I managed to rescue them for a while, before the elves came along."

"Uncle, speaking of elves…."

"What about them?"

"Unless I am mistaken, there are two of them right over there." The older Hobbit looked up in surprise to see the trio seated next to the stones. He smiled and gave a low bow at the sight of them.

"Mae g'ovannen!" He said to the delight of the elves. "Well met!" Laerorneth smiled.

"I do not think that this meeting was by chance, Bilbo Baggins." She said, dismounting. "Gi suilon!" _I greet you!_

"And Mirkwood isn't as bad as you say anymore my dear elf-friend." Norfirion stated. "The darkness has left, and all the," He paused, smiling. "not-garden spiders are dead and gone."

"Greetings, fine kûd-dûkans!" Dreogan said, giving a bow of his own.

He stuck out his hand and offered it to Bilbo. A glint of metal caught Bilbo's attention as they shook hands

"What a nice ring you have there… where did you come across that?" Bilbo murmured, gazing at the ring on Dreogan's finger.

"I found it." Dreogan replied evasively.

"So did I…" The Hobbit whispered to himself, an unusual glint in his eye. Laerorneth frowned at this.

"So what brings you fine Hobbits out and about?" Said Norfirion interrupted the two's silence. "I thought you and Frodo lived in Hobbiton if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you are not mistaken." He said "My cousin Frodo and I were just taking a walk and ended up wandering over here."

"Ah, and what a fine evening it is to be walking." Laerorneth said with a dreamy look at the sky.

"Well, we best be on our way!" said Norfirion "Have a safe trip home, fair Hobbits."

"We were about to head home ourselves when we ran into you fair big people." Frodo grinned.

"We shall not be heading home though…" Dreogan said, almost inaudibly. "Into darkness we go but out we may not come back out..."

"What was that?" said Bilbo with confusion "Are you on an adventure?"

"You could say that." Norfirion said. "We are journeying to the Northern kingdom."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "Interesting indeed. Well, if you survive," he laughed. "Be sure to write a book! Galu!" _Good luck!_ Waving, they trotted back over the hill, their fair little voices fading into the distance as they picked up a song.

 _Home is behind, the world ahead_

 _And there are many paths to tread_

 _Through shadow, to the edge of night_

 _Until the stars are all alight_

 _Mist and shadow_

 _Cloud and shade_

 _All shall fade_

 _All shall fade_

"Novaer!" Laerorneth cried in response. _Farewell!_

"Well, that was interesting enough. I was in Mirkwood when Bilbo and those miserable Dwarves escaped from our King, and I later fought with them in the Battle of Five Armies." Norfirion stated with a look over the hill where the Hobbits had just disappeared.

"Yes, it certainly was." said Laerorneth "I am just glad you did not tell him all of the details, the poor fellow has had enough trouble and adventures already."

"Now, onto the Grey Havens!" Dreogan declared. They started trekking up a short grassy hill and soon were on their way with the stone behind them. Slowing their gait, the companions strode through the hilly lands of the Shire for quite a ways, enjoying the clear skies and cool breeze. On their way they passed quite a few curious Hobbits, surprised at the sight of three Big People, including two Elves strolling at ease through the Shire.

Laerorneth smiled and Dreogan gave small waves to the interested Hobbits, while Norfirion kept a straight gaze focused forwards on their path. They went on like that till they eventually saw in the distance on some hills white towers.  
Dreogan shaded his eyes with one hand, and pointed with the other. "What are those?" He asked, motioning towards the distant towers.

"Those, my friend, are the White Towers where it was once said to have held a companion of our," Norfirion's voice lowered. "Palantír."

"Let's not talk about such things here!" Laerorneth cautioned. "Shall we scout the area and see what we can find?"

"Yes we shall." Norfirion said with apprehension. "Maybe we will find the Palantír from long ago and maybe we can use it to see into the west."

"It is still good to check such things, is it not?" Laerorneth questioned. "We could also use the towers as shelter for the night."

"Very true." Dreogan nodded with a look at the towers. He quickly pulled his pack back up his back and set up the hill, striding past the two Elves. The others followed him. They quickly reached the vast hills on which the White Towers rested. They walked in awe past the first two and made their way to the tallest and westmost tower. The Rohirrim turned around and faced his two companions.

"I have a question I want to ask both of you about, based on something I read about these places in Rohan." Dreogan said.

 _On a hill_ _Elostirion Tower of White_

 _Holds Palantir as bright as moonlight_

 _And through it gaze the Undying Lands_

 _Over the seas and grainy sands_

 _Stands the land where elves long to be_

 _And woe be to elves who sense the sea_

He finished reciting the poem and looked at his companions.

"What does the last part mean, my friends?" he said with a puzzled look on his usually friendly face.

"It means Norfirion and I must take care or we will long to cross the sea, to the Undying Lands."With that she walked into the inside doorway, and was followed by Norfiron and then Dreogan who was awestruck by its vastness.

"Astonishing!" Dreogan gasped with awe "This tower is almost as tall as Orthanc…"

"Yes, for although some Palantír are larger," Laerorneth said with a glance down at her bundle. "Others such as the one that resides here might have been smaller, though that does not explain why the tower is so tall."

With that the started the long climb up the winding stairs where they finally got to the top. They found themselves in a large room with smooth polished walls. At its center stood a great dial notched into the floor. Upon the dial rested the Palantir of Elostirion. It was slightly smaller than the one they carried, yet outwardly appeared the same as its smaller counterpart.

They walked up to it and Laerorneth put her hand on it, Norfirion gazing in behind her while Dreogan watched with interest.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"White shores, and beyond…" Laerorneth said, a strange note in her voice.

"A far green country under a swift sunrise." Norfirion finished dreamily. A melancholy look came into Dreogan's eyes at the words of the elves and he slowly slid his left hand over the ring on his right.

"Lucky are you who can escape to such shores." He said softly. Laerorneth gave him a sad look.

"You shall find your way to the halls of your forefathers." Laerorneth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I do not doubt this." The Rohirrim nodded silently. A breeze blew in from an open window, bringing with it a breath of salty air. Norfirion turned to the window with interest.

"What is that?" He asked, quivering with excitement. Laerorneth glided over to the window as if in a trance.

"The Sea!" She cried aloud. "The great Sea!" With that she began to sing, her voice bright and clear.

 _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

 _Silivren penna míriel_

 _O menel aglar elenath!_

 _Na-chaered palan-díriel_

 _O galadhremmin ennorath,_

 _Fanulios, le linnathon_

 _Nef aer, sí nef aearon!_

 _O Elbereth Starkindler_

 _White-glittering, slanting down like a sparkling jewel_

 _The glory of the starry host!_

 _Having gazed far away_

 _From the tree-woven lands of Middle Earth_

 _To thee, Everwhite, I will sing,_

 _On this side of the Sea, here on this side of the Ocean!_

The others joined her at the window, and indeed the sea could be seen at a distance, glittering like a dark blanket of satin under the moon.

"Oh, how my heart yearns for the West." Laerorneth said with a sigh. "I wonder if there are any Mallorn trees there…"

"And I elm!" Norfirion added. "I imagine we shall find both there someday."

Dreogan remained silent, gazing at the sea.

"Shall we continue on then?" Dreogan finally said, with a stony glance at the other two.

"What's wrong?" Norifirion started to ask. Laerorneth shushed him with a subtle motion.

"Do not despair, Dreogan." She spoke calmly. "You shall find your destiny, I promise. Ours lies over the sea, yet yours is in this land, until the end."

Seeming cheered somewhat, the Rohirrim briefly clasped hands with each of his companions. "Now then, planning. We stay the night here, then head to the Elf-port, the Grey Havens you said?"

They got out their bedrolls and Norfirion kept first watch. He saw no troubles and soon was relieved by Dreogan who seemed more cheerful. He slept peacefully and dreamed of sailing on the sea. Dreogan was in turn relieved by Laerorneth, who sat under the West facing window, bathed in starlight, singing softly of Valinor under her breath.

The day dawned bright and sweet, and they awoke to a hopeful pink sunrise. The trio descended from the heights of Elostirion and once again mounted their steeds, riding ever closer to the sea.


	7. The Grey Havens

They rode on, turning slightly to the North to stay on course. They traversed the grassy hills, taking their time under the join pleasant afternoon sun. Mooncharger and Celebel were frisky, and even Frostmane was at ease. The elves were enchanted by the sea breeze, and Dreogan enjoyed the feel of the salty air on his face. They walked along like this for some time and walked over hill after hill.

Slowly, a sense of unease settled over the companions. They day seemed falsely cheery and it was as if it was misleading them. They crested a hill, and were suddenly surrounded by an assortment of goblins and orcs, all jeering and shouting at the trio. There were a great number of them, too many for the three of them to fight off efficiently, yet having no choice, they pulled their weapons in defense.

A particularly large orc bearing the mark of Gundabad stepped forward, wielding a large and twisted blade. "Right lads!" He barked, baring yellowed fangs. "You know what to do, the she-elf has it, get it back at all costs! Kill them all!"

"Rhaich!" Laerorneth shouted. _Curses!_ "Noro! Run!"

They mounted their steeds and charged through the line, bowling over several screaming orcs and goblins. As soon as they were through, they kept on running with the fell folk close behind them.

"Ride hard! Our only hope is to outrun them!" Norfirion cried.

With that he spurred Frostmane into a run and galloped into the blazing sun. The others followed swiftly behind them. The horde of vile creatures pursued, hissing and jeering. Dreogan muttered to himself and his horse as they rode.

"Noro lim, Celebel, noro lim!" Laerorneth cried to her horse, urging it to keep pace with the others.

The three companions pounded across the green turf, passing hills with no thought to the beautiful scenery. As they crested one particularly large hill the gleaming visage of the Grey Havens took their breath away. Their pursuers began to panic causing orcs and goblins to fall over each other. Without warning a barrage of arrows leapt from all round, slaughtering a large amount of orcs.

"Where did those come from?" Dreogan yelped, startled. Laerorneth laughed joyfully.

"I would assume the Elves of the Grey Havens." said Norfirion.

"And you would be right. Look!" Laerorneth cried, pointing towards the Havens where several Elves with bows were awaiting them. The closest gave a low bow.

"Gi suilon! Im Pengon."

"Mae g'ovannen!" Norfirion said jumping down from Frostmane and bowing.

"Guren glassui." Laerorneth said, swinging down from her horse. "Ha na-man galu i cin na ammen."

 _I need to learn this language someday_ , Dreogan thought.

"Hi na Dreogan-o Rohan, a Norfirion-o Mirkwood." Laerorneth continued on. "Im Laerorneth-o Lorien."

"Le fael!" said Norfirion with another bow.

"You are very welcome." Pengon said, switching back to the common tongue. "It is not often that we get visitors from any of those lands, unless the latter two come to leave these shores."

"No, we do not come to this great port to leave Middle-Earth, but to save it." Norfirion stated. "We have heard tell that trouble is brewing in Angmar. Do you know anything about such dark tiding?"

"Unfortunate though my answer is, there is great evil breeding in that fell land. Even ancient songs speak of it." The Elf turned to one of his companions, who stepped forward and then opened into a song.

 _Heard in Thangorodrim of old_

 _A Balrog's roar, fierce and bold_

 _When it fell the Balrogs fled_

 _To hide in Middle-Earth instead_

 _Durin's Bane in Moria hid_

 _To rest for centuries under a lid_

 _Only one other's location is known_

 _Beneath Angmar its fires shone_

 _But asleep it is now until it should wake_

 _And woe be to those for their own sake_

As the second Elf finished, the three companions felt a distinct feeling of dread wash over them, especially Laerorneth. She shuddered, the realization of what dwelt in their destination slamming into her: A Balrog of Morgoth.

"Are you saying a Flame of Udûn dwells in the land we are venturing to?" Laerorneth asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Dreogan looked towards Norfirion and mouthed _Flame of Udûn?_ With raised eyebrows. _Listen!_ Norfirion mouthed back.

The second Elf nodded somberly in response to Laerorneth's question. "Yes, it is said that one of the survivors fled to the Northern Kingdom due to its relative safety." He glanced at Dreogan's questioning expression. "Ah, I see that you know not of what evil we speak. The Flame of Udûn is the Balrog, the demon of Morgoth. Ancient, evil beings, wreathed in a mane of fire and shadow."

"Oh dear…" Dreogan gasped with an expression of dread.

"Oh dear, indeed." Norfirion said in response.

"Nae!" Laerorneth cried. _Alas!_ "These are woeful tidings! That is a foe we three alone cannot best."

"Fire is not always a foe, but this is certainly a fell exception." Norfirion nodded with a glance at his bow.

"l agree. Fire has many uses, yet if this demon awakes, we shall be lost…" Dreogan said quietly.

"Yes, this is terrible news indeed," Pengon nodded sagely. "But since you cannot know what the future holds for you, all we can offer to help is lodging in these dark times."

"And we accept that generous offer with many thanks." Laerorneth said with a smile to the other two.

"Yes, many thanks!" said Norfirion with another bow.

"The hospitality of Elves is to be praised!" Dreogan declared with a bow of his own.

Pengon and the other elves laughed and gestured for travellers them to follow them. "Come! To the Grey Havens we go!"

And with that Pengon walked down a road lined with houses on either side. They came to a harbour side and saw the sea out in the distance. They took a left and found themselves in front of a big house with an open door.

"Welcome fair travelers to the house of the Grey Havens." Pengon said, ushering them in the doorway. "Here you can rest and forget your troubles for now."

In the house was provisions and stores of food as well as many beds. They sat down at a table and supped a dinner as such as they hadn't had since the Prancing Pony. When they were done they said goodnight and had dreamless slumber.

They woke to the sound of knocking on the front door. They quickly got dressed and hurried to the door. When they opened it, they found it was Pengon at the door with his elf posse.

"We just wanted to give you gifts to help you on your quest to save Middle-Earth."

With that he had a few of the elves come forward with bundles. To Norfirion they gave a new quiver which was filled with well crafted arrows. They gave him another bow such as the like of his, but new and not worn. It was made of brown wood and furnished with golden handles.

"Thank you kind Elves, but my bow is a special contraption that I hold dear to my heart.""Fear not dear friend we took your bow last night and crafted it the same way that yours is." Pengon assured him."Thank you dear friends!" said Norfirion with a bow. To Dreogan the gave a sheath for his mace-sword and a small elvish dagger. To Laerorneth they gave a satchel to hold the Palantír and they refilled her almost empty quiver.

"Le fael cin an i ann, mellon." She said. _Thank you for the gift, friend._

"Stay here for as long as you like." Pengon said. "You are weary, and there is far yet you must go. We must be off, but feel free to explore our lands." The three bowed low, and Pengon and his company disappeared down the streets.

"Where shall we go first?" Dreogan asked his companions.

"Wherever our feet take us, my friend!" Norfirion cried joyfully. They began to wander up the river Lûhn, walking this way and that, giving no cares for now of their plight. Laerorneth stopped suddenly, a smile on her face. She motioned for the other two to be quiet, and a few moments later, two deer stepped out of the woods. The two does made their way to the river bank, oblivious to the three companions that stood nearby, and began to drink from the cool waters. Laerorneth stepped forward slowly, and the deer paused mid sip to look up at her.

"Gar- baw nifred." She said softly, drawing ever closer. "Ennas na- ú- a nad na nifred, glad mellon. Mín tul- baw flae innas." She slowly reached forward, placing her hand upon the doe's neck. She smiled, and gestured for Dreogan to join her. He came forward slowly, and patted the deer on the back while she was distracted by Laerorneth.

"A glad mellon." Norfirion said, approaching the other doe. "Ceri- cin rad- i glad eithel?" He stroked her soft neck, murmuring to her in Elvish.

Dreogan grinned. "Frostmane is going to be jealous." He laughed quietly. The deer started at the sound of his voice, and bolted back into the trees, followed by the sounds of laughter. The three continued on slowly. They had wandered not very far when they met a fork in the river. They decided to split up.

Norfirion and Dreogan taking the one path of the fork, Laerorneth the other. They had no fear of losing each other. They just knew that fate would bring them together in their times of need. Dreogan and Norfirion continued along at ease seeing many a sign of wildlife but no people. They continued up the river finally coming to another branch off of the main one. This one was smaller and was more stream-like than anything the had seen on their trip.

Dreogan stooped and seized a stone, rolling it in his hands. Looking back to the river, he hurled it into the clear water, making a large splash. The Rohirrim grinned at Norfirion and shrugged. Another large splash sounded as a large snake slipped into the cool water, scared by the stone. They kept on walking giving no heed to where they walked, except to the wildlife and trees. They trekked up a steep hill and came to a clearing upon its peak. Gazing out, the two saw above the trees rising in the sunset a chain of mountains.

"I think we should make for those mountains when we meet back up with Laerorneth." Norfirion said, gazing at the mountains as the shadows lengthened.

"We should probably head back to the Grey Havens now." Dreogan said with a glance at the now dark forest around him and a frown. "I trust you know the way?"

"The sea calls to me, Dreogan, I know the way." Norfirion smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

With that the Elf turned around with one last look at the range of mountains and pushed back into the undergrowth and into the forest again. They had not gone far when they came upon the small stream. They followed this until it became one with the River Lune. Soon the were back where they had first left Laerorneth and still they kept on.

Laerorneth had followed her path from the fork like a well trained hunting dog. She wasn't hunting, but walking and stopping to view the wildlife. She went on like this for a long while until the trees thinned out and suddenly in front of her stood a range of hills. She decided to walk up the hills and soon stood on their summit looking down on a lake of pure beauty.

"I know this place!" She cried joyfully. "Lake Evendim!" She strode down the hills and reached the bed of the lake, where she knelt. Upon this action the clear waters turned dark and a blackened voice began to hiss:

 _The Balrog is the one you fear_

 _But to Angmar you get so near_

 _He is the one who duly waits_

 _The one who plots, the one who hates_

 _He is the one to make you fly_

 _And no-one shall live, they shall die_

But before the voice could finish its evil chant a commanding voice silenced it.

"Leave, wraith of Angmar! This is not your domain. Leave my lady alone!" At this the voice became an image of a fair Elven woman clothed in white and wearing a gleaming ring. She started to sing:

 _Now listen before your fate is sealed_

 _Take up arms and so to yield_

 _The fact that in Angmar thou must traverse_

 _But beware the Balrog's evil curse_

 _His whip and sword are fiery red_

 _But beware if you think you are ahead_

 _He is the one to doom you all_

 _That is if you fail and he does not fall_

 _But do not fear, you are stronger than the night_

 _For always has the darkness been inferior to the light_

With the vision Laerorneth woke sprawled on the sandy beach by the lakeside, returned to its normal beauty. But she was not alone. Standing over her was Galadriel herself, her beaming light dimming everything before her. Laerorneth knelt and bowed before the elf queen, lowering her gaze.

"Hiril vuin!" Laerorneth said softly. _My Lady!_

"Tullen tye-rehtien." She said in Quenya, her voice deep and comforting. _I am here to help you._ "Rise, child of Ilúvatar." Laerorneth slowly stood.

"You came all this way just to give me aid?" Laerorneth asked. The Lady smiled.

"You know that the task that has been set before you cannot be completed by three alone." Galadriel said gently. "If Angmar does not fall, then Sauron will return, stronger than ever, and he will have dominion over Middle Earth even unto the ending of the world. I need you to succeed, the world needs you to succeed. The time will come when you need this."

Galadriel held a small bundle in her outstretched hands, and she offered it to Laerorneth. Laerorneth accepted it with trembling hands, and the wrappings fell away to reveal a flute, elegantly carved and made out of Malorn heartwood.

"Thank you, my Lady." Laerorneth said in awe.

"This flute will bring aid in the hour of your most desperate need." Galadriel said.

"How will I know when that hour has struck?" Laerorneth asked.

"Only you will know my dearest, only you will know." She said, smiling once more. "Remember Tree Song, you are stronger than the night." Lady Galadriel turned and looked into the distance for a moment before her gaze returned to Laerorneth. "Na lû e-govaned vîn." She said softly. _Until next we meet._ "Namárië."

Laerorneth bowed her head, and a gentle breeze blew about them. When Laerorneth next looked up, Lady Galadriel was gone.

"N'i lû tôl." She said softly. _Until then._ Laerorneth put the precious flute safely into a deep pocket, and began to run nimbly to the Grey Havens. She reached the elvish port as the sun had just began to set, only to discover that her companions had not yet returned. She slowly wandered the peaceful town, and eventually found herself at the docks.

Waves lapped peacefully on the shore, creating a rhythmic lullaby on the hulls of the ships tethered there. Laerorneth looked up at the ships in awe, their white sails framed against the darkening sky, the swan carved prows arching their regal necks proudly. Laerorneth reached up and placed a slender hand on the smooth wood.

"Like them, do you?" An old voice said suddenly. Laerorneth turned, and before her stood a mighty elf Lord. He was old and tall, bearded and silvered with age, but his eyes gleamed and were keen as stars.

"Lord Círdan." Laerorneth said in surprise, bowing before the oldest elf of the age. "I did not look for you here." He chuckled.

"And why not?" He asked. "I always come to the sea to gaze Westward in the evening." There was a moment of silence as they both gazed over the sea, towards Valinor. "I met someone who was searching for you this morning." He said at last, his eyes never leaving the waves.

"Did you?" Laerorneth said in surprise. He chuckled again.

"Lady Galadriel was quite determined to find you." He said, turning back to Laerorneth. "I can only hope she did."

"Indeed she did, on the shores of Lake Evendim." Laerorneth replied quietly.

"Good, good." The elf Lord murmured.

"My Lord, you are gifted with foresight, can you tell me if it is my fate to cross the sea to dwell in the Undying Lands?" Laerorneth asked cautiously.

"There are some things even the Wise cannot tell." Círdan said, gazing Westward once more. Laerorneth sighed.

"Dreogan wishes in his heart to gaze upon the White Shores." She said softly. "Just as much as any elf."

"Does he now?" Círdan said in surprise. "If you succeed, perhaps something can be arranged."

"Really?" Laerorneth said in surprise. "Can that be done?"

"It is not often that such a thing is permitted, but these are special circumstances." The elf Lord said. "After all, it is not everyday that we honor the old alliances with Men."

"Indeed it is not." Laerorneth said.

At that moment there was the sound of footsteps coming closer, and they turned to find Norfirion and Dreogan approaching.

"Ah, you are back already." Norfirion said as they came closer.

"Yes, I arrived not long before you did." Laerorneth answered.

"Who is that….?" Dreogan began to whisper to Norfirion, but he was cut off by him with a nudge.

"Lord Círdan." Norfirion with a low bow. Dreogan also bowed, and the elf Lord responded with a cordial nod.

"Now that I have you three together, I have some wisdom to impart on you." Lord Círdan said. "I know that you carry a Palantír, and I know where you must travel to. It is my advice that you find someone trustworthy to hold the Palantír in safekeeping before you reach Angmar."

"And would you keep it for us?" Norfirion asked hopefully. Lord Círdan shook his head slowly.

"It is not for me to guard." He answered. "You must find someone else, but do not be rash in making a decision. You may yet have to bring it to Angmar."

"Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no, and yes." Dreogan said quietly. Lord Círdan turned to him, a slightly amused look on his face.

"So this is the Man of Rohan." He said with a glance towards Laerorneth. "Yes, I shall see what can be arranged, but do not dare to hope. It would be best not to mention what we have discussed."

"Of course, my Lord." Laerorneth said with a bow. "We should be going now, for tomorrow we resume our journey."

"Galu bo cín lend." Lord Círdan said, turning back to the now darkened West. The three hurried back to their lodgings, where the other two quickly began to fire questions at Laerorneth.

"What was Lord Círdan talking about?" Norfirion asked. "' _Yes, I shall see what can be arranged.'_ "

"Did you not listen?" Laerorneth asked. "I was bade not to speak of it in case our plans go awry. Come now, tell me where you went, and I will tell you where I have been."

"We followed the river a good way northwards, until we could see the Blue Mountains. I suggest that we travel that way on our journey… even if we must deal with Dwarves." Norfirion said.

"Yes, I was thinking we should head there too," Laerorneth said. "Seeing as Iarwain Ben-adar told us we might wish to travel by that path."

"So we might meet the Dwarves of the North?" Dreogan asked.

"Indeed we may." Laerorneth answered. "I believe that they have a large settlement there." Norfirion glared silently, and Laerorneth gave a faint smile. "Trust me, friend. I do not wish to deal with dwarves either, but if we must, I shall try to do it without complaint."

"You have a point..." Norfirion grumbled. "But enough talk about Dwarves, where have you been this entire time, Laerorneth?"

"I managed to make it all the way to Lake Evendim." She said, looking grave. She went on and told them about how the clear waters grew dark, and how a fell voice told of impending doom, and how it was banished by a voice much fairer and stronger than it.

"And then I woke up on the lakeside, and she was standing over me." Laerorneth's voice was strangely hushed. "Lady Galadriel herself was there!"

"The Lady of the Golden Wood? Here?" Norfirion asked. Larerorneth nodded.

"How she did it, I do not know. She must hold powers beyond my knowledge." Laerorneth said. "Yet she was there, and it was no vision. We talked for awhile, and she spoke of what would come to pass if we fail. However, she spoke of hope as well, and gave me this." With those words, Laerorneth withdrew the Malorn flute and set in on a table before them.

"An Elven flute?" Dreogan said with interest. "What does it do?"

"My Lady said it would bring aid in our darkest hour."

"And when will that be?" Norfirion asked.

"I do not know." Laerorneth answered. "I do not know."


	8. Onwards to the Blue Mountains

The next morning they readied their supplies, said their goodbyes to the Elves, called their mounts, and set off through the forest, soon coming to the same split in the river. Following the path already known to Norfirion and Dreogan, the three made quick time through the dense brush before coming to the clearing in full view of the mountains. Their peaks appeared to impale the bright blue morning sky.

"So these are the famed Blue Mountains..." Laerorneth grimaced.

Norfirion nodded. "Yes, all swarming with Dwarves." He said dryly.

"Come, friends, they cannot be as bad as you speak. Was there not friendship between the Elves and Dwarves for many years?" Dreogan asked cheerfully.

"Yes, there was, before they ruined it." Norfirion spat.

"Calm yourself Norfirion, both sides were to blame for the breaking of the friendship, not just the Dwarves." Laerorneth placed a hand on her fellow Elf's shoulder, a powerful calm in her voice.

"Yes, yes… it is always just easier to blame the other side than to blame your own." Norfirion slowly nodded, frowning.

"Well then, let's get moving." Dreogan said, breaking the silence that had settled in between the Elves.

"Yes, let's." Norfirion with a disgruntled look at Dreogan and set off without another look unto the steep cliffs. Laerorneth glanced at Dreogan, and they hurried to catch up with their companion. They caught up with Norfirion, and began their descent down to the hill on their journey to the Blue Mountains.

After an uneventful several-hour ride through wood and plain, the travellers reached the start of the mountains. Dismounting their rides, the three left their horses and elk in the thinning woods. Soon the trees changed to rock and small tufts of grass sprouted with no pattern. As they approached the base of the first mountain, a stout figure came into view, sitting under a jutting rock and cooking a hare over an open fire. They continued on towards the figure as a deep, strong voice wafted over on the gentle breeze.

 _Standing tall, heads wreathed in cloud_

 _Stand the Blue Mountains, high and proud_

 _Mighty mountains, made of stone  
Resolutely standing alone_

 _With roots so deep they cannot move_

 _Time itself has withered and grooved_

 _Under them lives a group of stout dwarves_

 _Mining out the mountains they call their homes_

 _Forever standing till the world shall die_

 _High and tall, touching the sky_

With that they stood within hailing distance to him, he noticed them for the first time. His eyes narrowed and he stood, before unhooking the axe at his waist and jogging towards them, his long, dark beard trailing.

"Who might you be, strangers?" He called as he strode towards them. Norfirion groaned, Laerorneth's eyes narrowed at the sight of the weapon and Dreogan simply watched with interest.

"The same could be asked of you too, sir." Laerorneth said softly, her eyes still on his axe as her hand crept towards her daggers.

"Elves, hmph. And a Man? Don't see many of either of your kind up in these parts, aside from those accursed men of Carn Dûm. Now, state your business!" The Dwarf demanded.

"Dwarves are always so nosey!" Norfirion muttered, his hands straying to the concealed sheaths on his belt.

"I heard that!" The Dwarf snapped back.

Dreogan stepped up, between the Elves and Dwarf. "Enough of these petty squabbles!" The Dwarf smiled and Laerorneth and Norfirion looked at each other. "I am Dreogan of the Riddermark. These are my companions, Laerorneth of Lorien and Norfirion of Mirkwood. We are on a quest to Angmar to cleanse it of the evil growing there."  
"Aye, sounds worthy enough. I am Knohr." The Dwarf nodded nodded. His eyes cut to the sword at Dreogan's waist. "That blade looks to be of proper Dwarvish make. Where did you get that, down where you are from?"

"I discovered it in the horde of trolls, three of which had been turned to stone close to Weathertop. This, along with many other treasures were in their possession."  
The Dwarf's eyes widened. "Three trolls you say? Why, those were turned to stone by my kinsman and their company. Do you not know of Thorin Oakenshield? He and twelve others were captured by the trolls, but were rescued at dawn by Tharkûn, though you might know him as Gandalf."

"Alas, if only he were here. We have been having some problems of late. We would welcome any assistance." Knohr paused, then continued. "Even Elvish."

Laerorneth stepped forwards. "We would be glad to led our assistance. Lead us to your people."

Knohr gave a deep bow and lead them up the steep slope to a tunnel entrance in the mountain. Standing there were several Dwarves

"And who might you be?" A blond Dwarf spat. "Elves?"

"Silence, Miski. They've come to offer help." Knohr said.

"And we accept your help!" A particularly regal Dwarf said, stepping forth. He stood clad in gold and blue armor, and a large warhammer rested in his hands. "I am Drotinn, the leader of this company." Drotinn slammed his hammer into the ground, and gave a bow.

"I am Thrifi." Another Dwarf approached and bowed.

"And I am Khim." The final Dwarf bowed.

"Laerorneth of the Golden Wood." Laerorneth bowed in return.

"Norfirion of Mirkwood." Norfirion nodded his head slightly.

"Dreogan of the Riddermark." Dreogan gave a short bow.

"And why are you so far from your homes?" Drotinn asked.

"To spy on us, no doubt." Miski grumbled. Drotinn gave him a nasty look that would terrify even an Orc to the bone.

"We have come to assail the land of Angmar and defeat a terrible foe who has arisen once again." Norfirion said slowly, who had started to trust the Dwarves more now.

"A difficult quest, indeed." Drotinn mused.

"Yes, and it is one we cannot do alone, though it cannot be helped." Norfirion nodded with a sad look.

"Actually maybe we could send with you aid, if you help us first." Drotinn declared. "Not that the power of our Dwarves would do much against the black Angmar, but every bit of strength counts."

"So what exactly is your problem?" Norfirion asked with a curious look.

"My kin in the mountains are under siege by Were-worms and Stone Giants, who themselves are hunting the worms. Neither cares or knows about my people, and it is threatening our livelihood."

"The great Were-worms exist?" Laerorneth exclaimed in surprise. "We will see what we can do, but do not dare to hope." She said.

"Before you enter our realm, take these." Drotinn said, handing out small metal keys to the travellers. "Show these to the guard and you will not be harmed." The companions nodded and said their thanks. Laerorneth took the lead, pushing past the small pack of Dwarves and into the dark tunnel.

With one last sad look at the world of trees and nature outside Norfirion sighed and strode into the blackness. Dreogan followed his friend into the dark, glancing at the Dwarves as he went. Thrifi handed out torches, and after taking his, Norfirion marched ahead grumpily.

As soon as Norfirion set foot in the tunnel he new something was wrong. The others spoke softly as they traveled deeper into the dark. As they continued on, there was a rumbling noise, as if the roots of the mountains were shaking, and Norfirion turned around as the side of the tunnel ruptured open, spewing rock and closely followed by a twisting, writhing and thoroughly hideous being. Rocks came tumbling down, cutting Norfirion and his friends off from each other.

"Rhaich!" Norfirion shouted. _Curses!_ Dust filled the air as the roof of the tunnel collapsed, sealing Norfirion off from his friends. "Dreogan! Laerorneth!" He coughed.

There was a bellowing roar, and muffled shouts from the other side, and it seemed that no one could hear to answer. The shouts and cries began to fade away into silence, and Norfirion was left alone in the dark, isolated from his companions. The rumbling started up once more, accompanied by the sound of scales slithering over stone as the beast moved away, but even those sounds soon faded away. Norfirion was quite alone.

Norfirion stood in numb horror as the realization of what had just happened sunk in. He was alone in a unfamiliar tunnel system full of _Dwarves_ without a guide, and without knowing if his friends were alive or dead. He raised his torch to examine the rock piled up against him, and he knew if her were to make it back out, it would not be through this way.

 **. . .**

Laerorneth looked up just in time to see the walls collapse, followed by a large snake like beast. She gave a shout of surprise as Norfirion disappeared from view and the creature turned to face them. It gave a mighty roar, blasting the company with its foul, hot breath.

"WERE-WORM!" Drotinn bellowed, swinging his war hammer into a fighting stance. The Were-worm lunged forward, knocking Drotinn back and forcing Laerorneth against the wall. The Dwarves started yelling angrily as Thrifi and Khim hammered the brute's snout. Their weapons bounced back, not even leaving a dent in the Were-worm's dragon hard scales. The great brute snapped at them, nearly managing to eat them whole. Laerorneth found herself pressed up against the creature's head, and she pulled her sword and plunged it into its beady eye. The beast howled in pain, trashing its long body back and forth, further collapsing the wall.

"Come on!" Dreogan shouted over the din, pulling Kohr to his feet. "RUN!" They sprinted away towards the faint light at the beginning of the tunnel, the beast sending one last blasting bellow after them. They made it out into the shelter of the woods where the dwarves stood doubled over and panting. Looking about, Laerorneth gave an anguished cry.

"Nae!" _Alas!_ She cried. "Norfirion is still in there!"

"What?" Dreogan said, looking up in alarm. "Orctunge!" _Orc tongue!_ He drew his weapon, turned and charged back towards the ruined tunnel, closely followed by Laerorneth.

"What are you doing?" Drotinn shouted. "You can't go back in there!" But they paid him no heed and continued their mad dash back to where they had last seen Norfirion. "Khor! Khim! Stop them before they are killed!"

The two dwarves rushed and grabbed them before more harm could be done. It took Khor, Khim and Miski to restrain Dreogan while Thrifi and Drotinn himself held Laerorneth back.

"Del! Álíesan mec!" Dreogan shouted angrily. _No! Release me!_

"Are the both of you crazy?" Drotinn yelled. "You are going to get yourselves killed by going back in there! You don't even know if your friend is still alive!" Laerorneth slowly stopped struggling.

"He is right, Dreogan." She said, her voice quiet and sad. "Norfirion may already be lost to us. In fact, it is likely that we can count on it. Lothron hon mán rad- i té na Mandos." She added softly. _May his spirit find the way to Mandos._ Dreogan stopped too.

"Then what are we to do next?" He asked.

"We should find a way to be rid of the Were-worms before more lives are lost." Laerorneth answered, casting a sorrowful look towards the mountains.

 **. . .**

Norfirion roamed the dark, dusty tunnels searching for an exit from the gloom. He had been walking for a long while since the Were-worm had blocked his escape and he knew know where he was. He had no clue what he was searching for, just that he had to find a way out and a way back to his friends. While he was walking he said a silent prayer to Oromë, one of the Vala.

"Fasta resta ni a pâd ed hen feleg, and an nín ygwind Oromë." _Please help me to find a way out of this cave, and to my friends Oromë._

When he had finished saying his prayer, he looked up and saw a path to the left from which light could be seen from. Norfirion decided to take that path, and soon voices filled the tunnel. At the end of the path was a great Dwarvish city, clamoring with inhabitants.

 _Yet more of these wretched Dwarves._ he thought _But I need a way out, and who best then the people who live here?_

The Elf strode towards a Dwarf guard, who hefted a hammer. "Halt!" The Dwarf spoke forcefully. "What business does an Elf have in our realm?"

"I am Norfirion of Mirkwood." Norfirion said, and drew forth the metal key Drotinn had gifted him. "Your leader gave me this. Despite our differences, you have nothing to fear from me, for my companions and I have agreed to assist in your fight."

The Dwarf stared at Norfirion in the eye for several seconds, before smiling. "If Drotinn trusts you, you are indeed a Dwarf-friend. If you are helping us hunt the Were-worms, then you will like to know that we have located the nest of the worms."

Norfirion smiled. "Hunt them down to the nest? A difficult plan, but prudent. I will join you!"

"Good, good!" Dhuren said, rubbing his hands together. "You hear that lads? We attack the beasts in the morning. Meanwhile, get some grub for our new friend here." Several Dwarves scuttled around with supplies and kindling, and soon had a fire roaring. The cooked a rich dinner, and soon had settled around the blaze. Norfirion and the Dwarves began to warm to each other as the Elf told the tale of his journey and separation from his friends.

"The Were-worm cut us off from each other, you see, and collapsed the tunnel behind me. By the sounds I could hear, they were forced into battle. Norfirion said sadly. "I fear they did not survive."

"That is ill news indeed, yet I am impressed." Dhuren said. "You handle yourself well underground, for an Elf."

"Ah, for my realm contains many tunnels and underground passages. However, the Elves of Lorien would not be as please." Norfirion added, thinking of how Laerorneth would detest being so far underground.

"I suppose not!" Dhuren laughed. "How about you get some shuteye then? Don't worry about your safety for this night, we have more than enough Dwarves for the watch."

"Thank you friend." Norfirion said with a bow. "I will gladly accept your offer." Norfirion slept for many hours until the morn came, or rather he could only suppose it was the morn, the Dwarves woke him to start the attack.

"Follow, Norfirion of the Green Wood!" One of the Dwarves called, a pair of axes in his hands. "Dhuren is ready!"

Norfirion leapt to his feet and readied his weapons. His guide led him to where the party of Dwarves stood armed, listening to Dhuren's instructions.

"Stay quiet, and sneak into the lair. When I give the signal, be alert and attack!" The Dwarf leader whispered. "If only we had a burglar…" He added to himself. They set off down the large tunnels, which had the appearance of being ground with countless teeth. Far at the end of the twisting and winding tunnels the band came upon a cavern filled with the still forms of Were-worms.

"There are too many for us to overcome." Norfirion said softly.

"I know." Durhen grumbled. "We shall be hard pressed to succeed. Remember our friends and companions, Elf. They will not have died in vain!"

"Then I am with you!" The Elf said, unhooking his bow.

Dhuren grinned. "Leave none alive! Now, on my mark. One, two, THREE!"

The Dwarves and Elf charged at the sleeping worms, shouting war cries in Khuzdul. _Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_

"This is for blocking me in this pit of Udûn!" Norfirion shouted, igniting and shooting an arrow into the eye of a particularly large Were-worm. The worm's eye charred and it began writhing, before Norfirion sent a second arrow through its exposed stomach. Smoke trailed from the burning beast as it lay still.

"Dinner anyone?" Norfirion asked the Dwarves with a smirk.

Durhen laughed. "No, thank you, friend!"

As the battle raged, all of the Were-worms began to scream in unison and attempt to tear through the walls, driven away in a frenzy. Some made it through the stone and began to burrow away, while others were felled by the Dwarves as they crawled.

"After them!" A Dwarf cried, and cheers and shouts rang out through the cavern as they pursued the shrieking beasts down the fresh tunnels.

 **. . .**

Laerorneth gazed dejectedly as the blocked tunnel in dismay before turning back to her companions.

"How are we to drive away the beasts?" Laerorneth asked dejectedly.

"I do not know, but I cannot think about anything of that sort while Norfirion is still in there." Dreogan said determinedly. "I'm going back in." Laerorneth cast another unsettled glance at the tunnel.

"He is right, Drotinn." She said to the dwarf. "We cannot abandon our friend so easily." Drotinn opened his mouth to argue, but was swiftly cut off by Miski.

"Who cares." Miski snapped. "Let her go after their friend. What is one more dead elf to us?" Laerorneth's face hardened in anger, but she otherwise remained calm.

"Drotinn, will you wait for us?" She asked calmly. Drotinn heaved a sigh.

"Alright." He said eventually. "Go in and have a look. We will wait here until sunset for you to come back, but no longer. I suggest you make your search short." Dreogan immediately turned back, marching swiftly to the tunnel, Laerorneth right behind him.

The entrance was dark, and all was quiet inside. Dreogan relit his torch and cautiously made his way forward. They walked side by side until they came to the area of attack. An avalanche of rock barred their way forward, and an empty Were-worm hole gaping on either side of the tunnel.

"I suppose there is no hope he got away, is there?" Dreogan said quietly.

"I am afraid not." She said softly, looking out at the rubble. "If he was not buried in the rock, he may be sealed in with no hope of escape. A near amarth an a ar edhel…." _A sad fate for a noble elf….._

Dreogan sank to his knees and Laerorneth stood beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while, mourning the loss of their friend. Slowly Laerorneth became aware of soft grating sound, as if harde scales were sliding stealthy over stone.

"Dreogan!" Laerorneth whispered, her face filled with a sudden fear. "Can you hear that?" Dreogan frowned.

"Hear what?" He asked, getting to his feet. A slow and even sound finally reached his ears, like the deep breathing of some large beast. They both slowly turned in horror, finding themselves face to face with the same Were-worm they had just battled earlier, it's blinded eye fortunately facing them. In unison the began to back away, careful to make not a sound.

Just then, Laerorneth backed over a peice of the rubble, falling backwards with a cry of alarm. Before Dreogan or Laerorneth could stop what happened next, the Palantír slipped from her satchel and rolled towards the beast. The Were-worm turned its head, it's good eye latching onto the Palantír. But to the surprise of both Dreogan and Laerorneth, the Were-worm recoiled from the Palantír, swinging its head back and forth in distress and hissing in agitation. It spat and hissed angrily, unwilling to come any closer to the large dark orb.

Laerorneth slowly stood, creeping towards the beast. The Were-worm hissed and bared its earth crushing teeth, swaying back and forth ominously. Laerorneth reached down and grasped the Palantír, holding it aloft towards the beast. It gave a blood-curdling screech and slowly backed away, hissing and snapping its fangs in distress. With one final screech, the worm retreated back the way it came.

"What just happened?" Dreogan asked in shock once the beast was gone.

"I do not know, but it seems that the Were-worms fear the Palantír." Laerorneth said, stowing the Palantír back out of sight. "Perhaps we have discovered how to be rid of these foul creatures."

"We are going to have to tell the Dwarves about this, are we not?" Dreogan said.

"I see no other way." Laerorneth answered. "We must trust them." She turned and made for the entrance of the tunnel. Once outside, the dwarves came out from the trees, their reactions at seeing the two again ranging from pleased to surley.

"Good, we were just ready to give up hope and call you two a loss." Drotinn said, both he and Khor looked pleased. "Come on, let's go somewhere safer." He led them off deeper into the woods where Khim and Thrifi already had a fire going. They cooked up a hearty dinner in the Dwarvish fashion, and shared it with the travelers. They finished their meal just as the sun finished setting, and they quickly got to discussing the business at hand by firelight.

"So I assume that you had no luck in finding your friend." Drotinn said, his face bathed in the glow of the fire.

"We did not." Laerorneth answered quietly.

"But we may have found a way to take care of your Were-worm problem." Dreogan said. He then described to the Dwarves the encounter with the Were-worm and their fear of the Palantír.

"Hmmmmm. I will not ask where you found such an artifact." Drotinn said, stroking his beard. "The real question becomes can it be used to drive them all away at once."

"I believe I may be able to wield it in a way that the Palantír's gaze is directed towards them, no matter where they are in the mountain." Laerorneth answered.

"Why you?" Miski grunted. "Why can't the Man of Rohan do it?"

"Do you question my ability to carry my will through the Palantír?" Laerorneth asked cooly. "As it is, let us see how Dreogan handles it." She placed the Palantír on the ground next to the fire and motioned for Dreogan to come closer. "Go on Dreogan. Pick it up." She urged him.

Dreogan reached for the orb, but could not lift it from the ground. He tried several times before it became clear that he would not succeed.

"I cannot." Dreogan said ruefully. "It is much heavier than it looks."

"You see, I am the only one here who can lift it single handedly." Laerorneth explained to the Dwarves. "The rest of you must be ready for when the Were-worms come out, just in case they are provoked into an attack."

"So this could backfire?" Khor asked.

"It may, but I believe that it would be unlikely." Laerorneth said confidently. Drotinn laughed heartily.

"I like this Elf!" He roared. "Where did you say you are from?"

"Lorien." Laerorneth said with a wry smile. "The Golden Wood, home of the Lady of Light." Several of the Dwarves expressions clouded over at this, none however, as much as Miski's.

"You come from the land of that accursed Elf witch?" Miski spat. "I would not go within a thousand leagues of that spider's golden webs, nor would I trust anyone who comes out from the sorceress' lair."

"I advise you hold your tongue, dwarf." Laerorneth said, standing swiftly, a burning rage in her eyes, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "Do not speak of things you know little of." The other Dwarves got very still, and even Dreogan was in fear of her wrath, for he had never seen Laerorneth looking more dangerous than she did now. Miski, however, was not finished.

"I will say what I like about such evil powers." Miski said haughtily. "And when I say spider of golden webs, I mean the dark spawn of Ungoliant that seeks to enchant all and trap us like flies, feasting upon our flesh and sucking away all life and hope." Laerorneth gave an enraged roar and leapt over the fire towards the dwarf, sword drawn.

"You have insulted me twice, but no one insults the Lady of Golden Wood and lives!" She screamed, her eyes burning with an unquenchable rage. "Glenn- na Udûn, saw!" Laerorneth threw herself at the Dwarf in a fury, causing her companions to shout in alarm. She was just about to smite the Dwarf when Dreogan tackled her from behind.

"Are you crazy?" The rohirrim shouted. "You just can't kill him!"

"HE INSULTED MY LADY!" She screeched. "HOW DARE HE! LET ME GO, DREOGAN!" Drotinn, who was busy restraining Miski, looked more angry with his Dwarf companion than Laerorneth.

"Miski, apologize!" He grunted, struggling to keep his flailing companion under control.

"I will not." Miski snarled stubbornly. "I meant what I said about the Elf witch." Laerorneth, still being held back by Dreogan, opened her mouth and began to sing defiantly.

 _In Dwimordene, in Lórien_

 _Seldom have walked the feet of Men,_

 _Few mortal eyes have seen the light_

 _That lies there ever, long and bright._

 _Galadriel! Galadriel!_

 _Clear is the water of your well;_

 _White is the star in your white hand;_

 _Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land_

 _In Dwimordene, in Lórien_

 _More fair than thoughts of Mortal Men._

Her fair voice faded, and she stopped struggling against Dreogan, still angry, but much calmer than she had been moments before.

"Unless I am mistaken, those are the words of Gandalf." Dreogan said, carefully letting go of Laerorneth.

"You are right." She said. "How I wish that Mithrandir was here. And you, _Dwarf_!" She spat at Miski. "I shall spare your life this once. You will not be so lucky the next time." She turned and climbed nimbly up a large oak tree, and sat on one of the sturdy branches, framed in moonlight, her knees pulled to her chest, framed in moonlight, her hood pulled over her head and her cloak wrapped tightly around her body.

Dreogan watched his companion with worry in his eyes. He followed to the base of the tree and placed his hand upon the trunk, gazing at up at the Elf.

"Laerorneth, are you alright?" The Rohirrim asked softly. "I have never been to the land of Lorien, but I know that your Lady is not what Miski says. Do not worry about it. I know Norfirion would not want you to."

"You do not know what he wants, because he is not here!" Laerorneth snapped back, still staring into the distance. Dreogan grimaced and withdrew a step as Laerorneth realized what she said. "I am sorry, Dreogan. It is just that I am saddened by the loss of Norfirion, and the words of the Dwarf are cruel and untrue. Tomorrow we shall honor Norfirion's loss by purging the worms from this realm."

"Indeed we shall." Dreogan said. "Will you come down now?" He questioned.

Laerorneth glowered out across the treetops. "No." She shook her head. "If I come down, I cannot promise that I will not kill the Dwarf. Tell the others to get some sleep; I will take first watch."

"Alright." Dreogan said, turning back to the dwarves. They had gathered themselves back around the fire. "Laerorneth will take first watch tonight. Now to the plan."

"I assume you mean using the seeing-stone?" Drotinn said with a curious look at Dreogan, who gave a sly smile and nodded.

"The plan Laerorneth and I have been concocting. As she said, we shall use the stone's influence on the Were-worms to give them cause to flee and from there the giants will follow."  
"We're using this fool of a scheme?" Miski grumbled, but was silenced by a fiery glare from Drotinn.

"Yes, we are using this 'fool of a scheme.'" Drotinn declared, lifting his warhammer. He thrust the large weapon into the air. "At the dawn of the morrow we strike!" Dreogan grinned and with the exception of Miski, the other Dwarves cheered. Even Laerorneth gave an almost invisible smile from her tree. The Dwarves and Dreogan extinguished the fire as Laerorneth kept watch, lost in her thoughts. Soon they had settled down for the night, resting for the next day's battle. In the distance the sounds of giants throwing rocks could be heard as if thunder, yet nothing disturbed their sleep that night.


	9. In the Halls of the Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

 **The first poem poem was written by Cyberleader, while the second was a first written by ChoujuX and modified by myself. The third came from Tolkien himself.**

The next morning dawned to find the company already in position at the base of the mountains.

"So, how are you planning to do this?" Drotinn asked, standing next to Laerorneth and Dreogan.

"If I concentrate, I should be able to turn the gaze of the Palantír towards the Were-worms." Laerorneth answered. "This should scare them off for good."

"Be ready for an attack." Dreogan added. "Fear makes such beasts unpredictable."

"Right." Drotinn said. "Lets hope it does not come to that." He stumped off to where the rest of the Dwarves were waiting and signaled that it was time to start. Laerorneth uncovered the Palantír and prepared to gaze into its depths.

"Wait." Dreogan said, grabbing her arm. "Remember the warning on the tablet we found? 'Do not let it gaze upon the Dark Lord's throne'?"

"I do indeed." Laerorneth said quietly.

"If you start to see the Land of Shadow, you should look away at once. It would bring more trouble here than than aid if he saw us here." Laerorneth nodded grimly and looked back into the Palantír. The stone began to glow, and Dreogan was nearly blinded by a flash of light. The light, however, quickly subdued a little and he again saw Laerorneth staring hard at the stone. She frowned suddenly, her brow creasing with worry.

"What is it?" Dreogan asked urgently, rather alarmed.

"I do not understand…." She said slowly, never taking her eyes away from the stone. "I found the worms, but there are Dwarves everywhere and half the place is on fire!"

"That cannot be good!" Dreogan exclaimed. "Get the worms out of there!"

"Right." Laerorneth said, her face determined. Her gaze was strong as she willed the Palantír in the right direction. There was a distant roar, and the ground began to tremble and shake, making rocks slide down the mountain. Stone began to crack and shatter like glass as the Were-worms exploded from the depths. The Were-worms screeched in agitation and writhed in the sunlight, and to Dreogan's surprise, many of the great beast's scales were melted and charred.

"Stand your ground lads!" Drotinn bellowed as the worms snapped the air angrily. Suddenly the air was rent not by the roars of the Were-worms, but by a Dwarvish war cry.

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" A dwarf cried, emerging from the rubble behind the worms. Axes of the Dwarves! The Dwarves are upon you!

"Look!" Khor cried in excitement. "Its Durhen and his lads!" Laerorneth turned the Palantír's gaze once more, and the Were-worms screeched and slithered away into the distance. Laerorneth stowed the Palantír away into her satchel, looking pleased. She and Dreogan joined Drotinn in welcoming the battered dwarves coming out of the mountain.

"Wait!" Dreogan shouted excitedly. "Is that-" But he was cut off by the sudden hail of boulders raining down from above.

"GIANTS!" Drotinn bellowed. "TAKE COVER!" Everyone scattered as the Stone Giants marched down the mountainside, hurling rocks for sport as they went. The Giants pointed into the distance where the Were-worms could still be seen fleeing, shouted, and heedlessly stomped right through the company below.

Chaos ensued as everyone was busy trying to avoid being stepped on or crushed by falling rock. Laerorneth found herself separated from Dreogan as she ran, but was too consumed by the thought of her own safety to worry much. She vaulted over a rolling boulder and found herself amid a group of fleeing Dwarves. She raced into the woods with them, yet they were not completely safe from the rocks.

Stones bounced through the trees, breaking branches and cracking trunks as they went. A particularly large boulder crashed through the trees towards the group, threatening to crush some of the Dwarves.

"Miski! Watch out!" Khor shouted too late. The blond dwarf looked back just in time to see the huge stone bearing down on him. Before anyone could react, Laerorneth gave a flying leap through the air, knocking him aside at the last second. The boulder clipped her as it passed, and Laerorneth was hurled through the air and went sprawling at the roots of a tree.

The thundering of the rocks grew distance and faded away, and Laerorneth lay there and did not move. I am dead… She thought hazily. I am so dead…

"Laerorneth!" A familiar voice shouted, not far away.

Norfirion? She thought in confusion. I must be in Mandos…

"Laerorneth!" The voice shouted again, and her shoulder was suddenly shaken by an unseen hand. "Laerorneth! Can you hear me?" Laerorneth opened her eyes and found herself faced by Norfirion.

"This is not Mandos." She said stupidly. Norfirion started to laugh as Dreogan raced over.

"Laerorneth? Are you alright?" He asked, dropping to his knees beside her.

"I am quite fine." Laerorneth said, sitting up, sounding a little surprised herself. She suddenly turned and glared at Norfirion. "Cin pe-channas!" She yelled, smacking him on the arm. You idiot! "We thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead!" Norfirion said in return.

"Good to see you alive and well, Norfirion!" Dreogan said, clapping him on the back. "Were you the one setting everything on fire?"

"How did you know about that?" Norfirion asked, looking surprise, alarmed and slightly sheepish.

"Long story short, we might have used the Palantír to look in the mountain and drive away the Were-worms." Laerorneth said with a laugh. The Dwarves began to gather themselves together, and Miski approached the three, his face pale.

"I do not understand." He said gruffly, looking slightly ashamed. "Why would you save me?"

"My Lady Galadriel has always fostered good will between Elves and Dwarves." She said regally. "As her representative in these lands, it is my duty to spread her will, despite any past quarrels with the Dwarf in question."

"I-, I want to apologize for what I said of the Lady of the Woods." Miski stammered, his eyes averted. "It was wrong of me to say such things of someone who I had never met, even of an Elf."

"Well put, I accept your apology, as long as such words are not repeated." Laerorneth bowed her head. "Perhaps from now on you shall think better of my people, and I of yours."

"They shall not be, and I will, you have my word." Miski said, giving a bow so deep that his beard almost brushed the ground.

Norfirion gave Laerorneth a look of curiosity as Miski walked away.

"What was that all about?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Laerorneth tried to kill him earlier…" Dreogan laughed.

Norfirion raised his eyebrows. "Oh did she now?"

"Yes, I almost struck him down right where he stood." Laerorneth said with a wry smile. "That is what one risks when insulting the Lady of the Golden Wood within earshot of me."

"That might have caused some problems." Norfirion chuckled.

"It might have indeed." Dreogan said, grinning.

Laerorneth then stood and faced the Dwarves. "It is time we must take our leave and continue on our quest." She said with a sad look to their new allies.

"But surely you will stay one more night and visit our city? Celebrate our victory together!" Drotinn asked with a hopeful look at Laerorneth and her friends. It appeared that he had grown quite fond of the three travellers.

"I do not see why not." Norfirion said with a chuckle. "For although I have dwelt in your great city for a night, my friends have not."

Drotinn laughed. "Come then! We shall lead the way, you and I, for the others."

Norfirion and Drotinn fell into step together ahead of the rest, who followed while conversing merrily. They reached the massive tunnel from which the Were-worms had emerged. Taking a look back towards where the worms and giants had disappeared, Drotinn muttered. "Good riddance!"

The party delved into the dark tunnel, and soon arrived at the entry to the great Dwarven city. Norfirion stepped to the side as Dreogan and Laerorneth entered, a look of wonder on the former's face and dismay on the former's.

"Nae!" Laeroroneth cried. Alas! "This is an impressive dwelling, yet I shall miss the light of the stars and the wind upon my face here!"

"Magnificent… this is far larger than even the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep!"

"You have entered Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep?" Khifi asked in wonder while the other Dwarves gasped and began swapping tales of the great caves.

"How I long to go and see their beauty!" Drotinn whispered.

"I hope that someday you shall be lucky enough to visit them." Dreogan smiled. "Perhaps if we survive this quest, I could take you to the Caves."

"Someday I will take you up on that!" The Dwarf leader said. "And all of you, even the Elves, are always welcome in this realm!"

"And we hope to be able to return!" Laerorneth said, giving a short bow.

"But enough talk of quests and journeys, we have a feat to prepare!" Drotinn waved a hand and sent Khifi and several other Dwarves off to the kitchens. Soon they had returned with armloads of food, which they set up on a great stone table. Thick cuts of meat, carrots, potatoes and some form of root were just a few among the feast.

"What are these?" Norfirion asked as he picked up one of the roots.

"Dwarvish secret!" Dhuren laughed, taking a long drink of mead. The other Dwarves chuckled at this. Norfirion gave an exaggerated wry look at the Dwarves, making them laugh even harder.

"You see," Khim said, holding a root up as an example. "These plants are dwindling in number, so outsiders are not allowed to know the true name or appearance of the plants."

"I see." The Elf replied.

With that they started the feast and it was a grand one. They ate their fill, which was very much for the Dwarves yet very little for the two Elves and an average amount for Dreogan.

"You Elves don't each much, do you?" Miski asked, a smile tinging his normally sour expression. "That's why I like Men of Rohan!" He punched Dreogan in the shoulder, almost knocking the startled Rohirrim from his chair.

After the first course was finished, several Dwarves came with the second. Platters piled high with fried and baked fish were served, along with a thick stew and cram.

"Do they not serve something such as this in Dale?" Norfirion asked, inspecting a piece of cram.

"Of a sorts. We've by far perfected the recipe!" Khifi said proudly. "The cram of the Blue Mountains is not the chewing exercise of the Lonely Mountain!"

"It's no lembas…" Laerorneth muttered to herself after tasting some. "But it is good nonetheless."

"Ha na- trului verui man." Norfirion agreed. It is truly very good.

"Glad you think so." Miski sniffed. Laerorneth shot him a glare, and the Dwarf smirked. Dreogan, watching the exchange, chuckled to himself.

After the second course came a very scrumptious dessert, consisting of several rich cakes and warm pies. These were quickly consumed by the travellers and their hosts.

When every dish was finished the feasters reclined and began to trade songs, poetry and stories. When Drotinn had finished singing a ballad to the Blue Mountains, Dreogan spoke up with a poem of the great Were-worms.

 _Tunneling down the Were-worms of old_

 _With mouths that have strength untold_

 _Mythic these beasts may only seem_

 _But only till you see their scales gleam_

 _With mouths that crunch earth down to dust_

 _Their breath comes out in putrid gust_

 _Tunneling down to the earthen core_

 _Are the great Were-worms of yore_

Dreogan finished the poem with a flourish and an elegant bow, to the applause of the others. The Dwarves struck up a new song sudden and sweet, full of longing for their lost realm of Moria.

 _Forget not the summit of Zirakzigil_

 _Where Durin's Tower forever stands_

 _Over frozen peaks and chilling lands_

 _Standing long on sunlit vigil_

 _Long and tall is the endless stair_

 _From lowest dungeon to highest peak_

 _Dishonored by the orc's foul reek_

 _Durin's lost tower standing ever there_

 _Remember the bright Mithril_

 _Running like a silver stream_

 _Enough riches to fill a wild dream_

 _Far under frozen Celebdil_

 _Long lost is the Dwarrowdelf_

 _It has long been Moria the black pit_

 _Since the flame of Durin's Bane was lit_

 _Deep under the mountain itself_

Norfirion sat back and looked at the dwarves around him.

"I used to despise dwarves ever since Thorin and Company came and ruined Thranduil's royal feast in the forest of Mirkwood." He said with a dark glower which quickly faded away to be replaced by a smile. "But I can make exceptions and forgive."

"True, true! I understand in full." Khifi smiled. "For we were the same way to Elves not long ago."

"It is time that we should formally renew that friendship." Norfirion said. "A toast!"

The others raised their great stone goblets in unison, even Miski. Dreogan, who was lost in thought, recovered a split second to late and belatedly raised his cup, to the laughter of everyone else. He shrugged, grinned, and drained his goblet.

When they had sung many more songs and told many more tales, tiredness began to overtake them. Drotinn spoke up to the companions. "As my guests of honor, you can each have a room in my palace."

"Thank you, Master Dwarf." Laerorneth said, nodding her head. Norfirion and Dreogan stated their assent, and Drotinn sent Khim to lead the three to their rooms.

They said their goodnights, and soon drifted off to sleep in the chambers of the palace. Morning came fast, and with that breakfast. Dreogan and Laerorneth met at the great dinner table with the Dwarves, but Norfirion was nowhere to be found. Just as they sat down to the platters heaped with eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, and a thick bread, Norfirion strode in through the door.

"You are awake at last!" Drotinn said from the head of the table with a hearty laugh. "We thought you would sleep like a boulder all through the day!"

"Yes, I slept very well last night." Norfirion stifled a yawn. "But I am ready to go on another adventure!" He joined the others at the table, and they ate their fill. Soon the remaining food had been devoured by hungry Dwarves, and the travellers prepared to say their goodbyes.

"Farewell!" Drotinn boomed. "I see all of you still wear the Key of the Blue Mountains. Continue wearing it, and good luck will be yours on your quest. For your assistance against our foe, you will always be welcome in this realm."

"We thank you for your hospitality." Laerorneth said. "And we hope to return it someday."

"Indeed we do." Dreogan said.

"Indeed we do!" Norfirion echoed with a smile "One day I shall visit here once again."

They said their goodbyes to the Dwarves, who returned them with typical Dwarvish bows. With that the company set out into the main passageway followed by the party of dwarves who made a parade following them, shouting farewells and goodbyes. When they reached the end of the tunnel the dwarves all led by Drotinn said one last goodbye and turned and headed back to their city.

"It is strange, I have grown to tolerate and even like Dwarves." Norfirion said with a wry smile at his companions.

"And I the same, for I surprised even myself by making amends with the Dwarf who insulted my Lady." Laerorneth said, before loudly whistling three times. In a moment their horses and elk appeared from the woods, and the companions mounted their animals for the long ride ahead.

The three set off, traveling at a great pace. After several hours of riding, they came to a clearing where they stopped and ate but a little of the provisions given to them by the Dwarves. After this short rest they were on their way again, following a rough path through the woods.

Nothing of any interest happened the rest of the day, simply the monotonous ride through the vast hills. Dreogan, used to open plains, felt more at ease than his Elvish companions in the open plains. Soon the sun began to crawl downwards through the sky as night took its place. The three travellers found a suitable place to spend the night, not quite a clearing but enough for an encampment. They dismounted and tended to their animals before enjoying a meal.

After their dinner, they relaxed and prepared to rest. Laerorneth, as she was falling asleep looked dreamily up at the thousands of stars that were sprinkled about the black canvas of the sky. She sighed, and began to sing softly as one by one they dropped off to sleep.

 _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

 _silivren penna míriel_

 _o menel aglar elenath!_

 _O Elbereth Starkindler,_

 _white-glittering, slanting down sparkling like a jewel,_

 _the glory of the starry host!_


	10. Wargs and Rangers

Norfirion woke first the next morning. The sun blazed over the peaks of the mountains to his back, lighting up the few sparse trees around the Elf and his still-sleeping companions. He deftly climbed up one and sat on one of the top branches, gazing to the East. A cool breeze blew through the tree's leaves, sending soft rustling noises down the tree.

When the Elf removed himself from the tree, he found that Laerorneth and Dreogan had woke and had begun cooking breakfast.

"Good morning!" Laerorneth called as Norfirion dropped from the bottom branches.

"Same to you!" Norfirion said as he landed.

"Have a nice morning climb?" Dreogan asked as he packed his gear. Norfirion laughed and gave a nod.

"Did you see anything troubling?" Laerorneth queried.

Norfirion shook his head. "No, but I would not be too surprised if we encounter ill will as we approach Angmar."

"Unfortunately you are correct." Dreogan sighed. "Well, let's continue on."

The three quickly readied their gear and mounted their animals. A chilling wind picked up, even colder than the morning breeze. Their clothes and hair blowing, the travellers rode on towards Angmar. As the sun climbed higher into the sky, the companions made their way closer and closer to their destination.

Another day slowly passed with the three travelling onwards. While the day whittled down the harsh wind began to die down. Dreogan shivered. "I hope we don't have to deal with this wind the whole rest of the way."

"Agreed." Norfirion muttered.

Finally the sun set yet again of the companions, it's soft light illuminating the hills in long shadow. Dreogan stopped Mooncharger and frowned. "Do you hear that?"

Laerorneth snapped out of her thoughts. "Orcs, and by the sound of it, wargs!" Norfirion uttered a curse and unsheathed one of his twin blades. His companions drew weapons of their own, Dreogan's scavenged sword and Laerorneth's elegant blade.

"They're getting closer…" Dreogan said apprehensively. They did not have long to wait. A large pack of lean and nasty-looking orcs appeared on the backs of large wolfish beasts.

"Well then!" The lead orc snapped. "What are you accursed Elves doing up this way? Kill the scum!" Waving his sword, the orc motioned for his companions to attack. Orcs and wargs snapped and howled as they charged the three travellers.

"Now this is the proper way to fight!" Dreogan laughed. Spurring Mooncharger into action, he leapt ahead of the Elves and met the charging orcs. His blade flashed in the setting sun, its spiked tip cutting orcflesh and breaking bones. Mooncharger reared up and caught a warg-rider, sending the orc sprawling on the dirt. The now-riderless warg growled and paced around its injured master who lay writhing.

Norfirion jumped from the back of Frostmane while drawing his second blade. Twin swords whirled and hewed through the growling orcs. Backing away, the Elf sheathed his weapons and drew his bow. He knocked an arrow and released it, igniting the shaft as it flew. The arrow struck a racing warg in the shoulder, lighting both its fur and rider on fire. Howling madly, the warg foamed before collapsing to the ground, setting several tufts of grass aflame.

Laerorneth gracefully dodged around the brutal orcs, her sword dancing in and out of the fell creatures. The orcs cursed and spat, unable to overcome her. She swirled about, intently focused on what she was doing, yet at the same time hardly aware. As she whirled past Dreogan, her blade flashing as she dueled another orc, he thought he caught a snatch of song as she passed. Locked in combat, Laerorneth nimbly ducked as a flaming arrow soared over her head, setting another warg ablaze. The wargs began to panic at all of the fire and many bolted, throwing their rides as they went.

The Rohirrim's horse trampled the shrieking orcs as Dreogan rode through the mob. "Sé Eorlingas éoredgeríd ernan foran eal be an!" The horsemen of Rohan ride ahead of every man!" Dreogan shouted, as his sword cleaved the head from a vicious warg-rider.

Growling, the remaining dozen wargs and orcs circled warily around the companions. Norfirion released two more arrows into the orc's chests, sending them to the ground with a thud. The remaining orcs sent their wargs into a scurry, trying to avoid any further arrows. Yet the Elf was done with ranged combat. Smirking, he unsheathed and connected his swords, forming a wickedly elegant blade. He twirled the double-bladed sword through the orcs and wargs, slicing and gashing the hissing creatures. Laerorneth and Dreogan joined in on the fight, and soon upon in a suddenly silent hill.

One final orc turned his warg about and was attempting to gallop away. Laerorneth cursed and called to her fellow Elf. "Norfirion! Do not let him escape!"

Norfirion pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. His aim was true and the arrow plunged through the orc's chest, and into the back of the painting warg. Both rider and canine crashed to the ground and lay still. Dreogan dismounted Mooncharger and walked over to where Norfirion stood in front of Laerorneth.  
"Good work!" The Rohirrim said, sounding exhausted. "I need some rest, yet we should continue on."

"So do I, but you are right" Norfirion said with a tired look at Laerorneth, who was silent. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"We need to burn these bodies, then we shall continue on for a ways." She said. They set about dragging the deceased orcs and wargs into the flames set by Norfirion, which quickly consumed the remains. The travellers then extinguished the fire and mounted their horses and elk once again. Soon they were too tired to go any further, and set up a small camp under a small overhang. A watch was attempted, but soon they all were asleep.

The companions woke at dawn the next morning, feeling much refreshed and as hungry as Hobbits. They ate some of the rations given to them by the Dwarves before readying their packs.

"And here we go onwards!" Dreogan said as he hoisted himself onto Mooncharger. Norfirion mounted Frostmane while Laerorneth mounted Celebel. With the morning sun lighting their way, the three made their way over countless hills. As they crested one particularly large hill, the companions halted their rides. A beautiful expanse of water greeted them, with a glistening ocean visible far into the distance.

"So this is the Icebay of Forochel!" Laerorneth proclaimed.

Dreogan motioned out towards the ocean. "Upon those waves King Arvedui perished upon fleeing Arthedain many years ago."

"We are not far from Angmar now. Only a few days journey until we reach its borders." Norfirion said. "I would not mind going down to the bay itself, for I need a rest."

"I too would like to see the sea once more before we move into such horrid lands." Laerorneth said with a look of disdain to the Northeast. The three rode down the slope to the where the water gently lapped across a small beach. Unmounting, the travellers let their animals feed while they themselves ate some more Dwarvish provisions.

"N- cin mellon ben cûd?" A voice called out. Be you friend or foe? Leaping to their feet, Laerorneth and Dreogan drew their swords in apprehension while Norfirion nocked his bow. On the top of a hill stood a Man, clothed in grey and muted green. Upon catching sight of Dreogan, he repeated the question in the common speech. "Be you friend or foe?"

"We might ask the same of you." Laerorneth replied, a suspicious glare in her eyes. The stranger laughed, his hand resting on the hilt of a dagger at his belt. He motioned with his other hand, and a large group of similarly dressed men appeared, all pointing bows at the three.

The newcomer smiled. "You first."  
Laerorneth gave a short nod, her eyes still boring into the stranger's face. "I am Laerorneth of Lothlórien, and this is Norfirion of Mirkwood and Dreogan of Rohan. There, I have answered your question, now answer mine."

"Elves, this far Northwards? Intriguing. But very well, if you are Elves you can be trusted." The man motioned, and his companions lowered their weapons. "I am Alolger, and we are Rangers of the North."

"The Dúnedain of the North!" Dreogan gasped. Glancing at Norfirion, he lowered his voice. "They could be great allies on our quest."

"Quest?" Alolger asked. "Explain why you are so far from your homes, and on what business."

"It is a long story." Laerorneth said. "All three of us were sent by our rulers without much knowledge of what was ahead. We met in the town known as Bree, where we discovered that evil is breeding once more in Angmar. Hence you find us here, after our stops in the Grey Havens and the Blue Mountains."

"Very interesting, indeed." The Ranger mused. "We've been having difficulties with orc raiding parties recently. They are getting bolder, and if what you say is true we now have an explanation. I offer you an invitation to come with us, for we have much to discuss."

"We would be honored to travel with the Dúnedain."

"Excellent. Thorongil, find Foran and tell him to lead our guests." Turning back to the Elves and Rohirrim, the Ranger spoke. "If you will excuse me, I have something to attend to. Follow Foran, and he will be your guide."

Alolger strode away, his cloak blowing in the wind. Two younger men appeared to take his place, dressed much the same.

"Greetings. I am Thorongil, and this is Foran. Follow him, and he will lead you true." The first Ranger said, a regal looking man with a sword of special magnificence sheathed at his side. The two Elves observed him for a moment and shared a knowing glance.

"You carry a good blade." Dreogan said, impressed, as they followed the Rangers. "Where did you get a sword of such fine craft?"

Thorongil gave a slight wry smile as he lay a hand on the hilt. "It was once a fine blade indeed, but now it lies broken." He pulled the sword from the sheath but the blade was broken not far from the hilt. "As for where it came from, it was forged long ago in a time that few remember."

"Why carry a broken blade?" Dreogan asked curiously. "Surely it does not offer much protection against foe?"

"Dreogan," Laerorneth cut in quietly. "There are questions that are best left unanswered until the time is ripe, and that time has not yet come. Hold your curiosity for now, I do not doubt that you will live to see them answered."

"Yes, I do not doubt either that all shall be told and explained, nor do I think this is our last meeting with each other." Thorongil said with a look at Dreogan and then to the Elves. "Tell me my good elves, how goes it in your lands? It has been a while since I stepped foot in any elvish dwelling other than Rivendell."

"Nothing much has changed in the Woodland Realm." Norfirion answered. "All is well, and the spiders that had been inhabiting the forest have fled to other dark holes in the world. Also the menace known as the Necromancer has been vanquished."

Laerorneth and Thorongil both started.

"Speak not of the master of whose servant's land is so close." They both said in hushed tones. "You can trust no-one these days for even the trees and hills seem to have ears."

Norfirion noticed his mistake and nodded solemnly.

"As it is, the same goes for Lorien." Laerorneth answered. "As always the Lady of Light keeps her land from tarnish and the light there remains unmarred."

"Was the Lady of Rivendell in Lorien when you left?" Thorongil asked, his face calm, yet his voice betraying him. Laerorneth smiled sweetly as if she knew something the others did not.

"She was indeed." She answered. "And if she had know that we were to meet, I am sure that she would have bade me to send her greetings."

"Yes, I am sure she would." Thorongil said taking a few seconds to compose himself again. He straightened up and took a deep breath.

Norfirion and Dreogan were oblivious to the conversation as they were talking to a fellow Dúnedain. They stopped talking and realized they had just missed something. Laerorneth simply smiled at them knowingly before turning away.

"Where do you come from, Dreogan?" Thorongil questioned.

"I come from the land of Rohan." Dreogan began. "It is a fair land full of open plains, filled with noble and kind people and the greatest horses in all the realms."

"Indeed it is." The Ranger said. "For I have spent several years among the Rohirrim. I wish to return someday."

Dreogan smiled. "Would that you shall, for you would be welcomed yet again by the Lord of the Mark."

Thorongil was about to speak when another Ranger called from up ahead. "Thorongil! Berhen desires to speak with you!"

The Ranger with the broken blade smiled and bowed to the three, who bowed in return. "Farewell travellers, and may we meet again."

"Farewell, noble Ranger." Laerorneth said, as they watched the Ranger stride away to converse with his fellow.

"Come on then." Foran said. "This way."

The Elves and Man followed the Ranger over a cluster of hills and down into a small dell. Upon their arrival, several other Rangers revealed themselves and soon had a small fire crackling under the sunset. All ate well, for the Rangers supplied dried meats, cheese and bread with a fine wine in addition to the remaining food from the Dwarves. When they had eaten it was time to sleep, for the Rangers planned to wake early.

"The Orc patrol that discovered you two nights ago was simply one of many roaming these lands. In the morrow we shall set a trap, and in the evening launch an ambush of our own." Alolger said, his fingers knit together. "It shall be a long day, so rest now. We shall keep watch."

The three laid out their bedrolls and readied for the night. As the Rangers made preparations they dropped into a much-needed and dreamless sleep. They woke the next morning to the voice of Thorongil, who stood over them with the rising sun making a golden halo around his face. He appeared quite majestic to the waking travellers.

"It is time to set the trap." The Ranger said somberly. "When you are ready, find me, and we shall explain the plan."

Dreogan collected their supplies while Laerorneth and Norfirion wrapped up their bedrolls.

"Well then, traps, traps are always interesting." Dreogan started rambling to his friends as they walked towards the hastily working Dúnedain.

"Good morning!" Alolger called. "Thorongil told me that you were awake." He laughed. "Now you can help us work!"

"Oh joy…" Norfirion muttered under his breath. "This should be fun."

They listened while Thorongil and Alolger briefed them on what was planned. The Rangers had made created a large ring of sharpened logs and placed them on a hill. Someone would lure the nightly orc patrol towards the trap, where upon the rest of the Rangers would reveal themselves and pounce.

"Does anyone wish to volunteer themselves as our lure?" Alolger asked. Dreogan immediately stepped forth.

"I shall go. After all, who can ride better than a horseman of the mark?" The Rohirrim said.

"You speak truly. You should rest up, for we shall strike at sunset."

"A good idea." Dreogan said. He smiled slyly and nodded to Laerorneth and Norfirion as he walked past, towards a cool patch of shade. "Hope you enjoy yourselves sharpening sticks."

The Elves sighed and rolled their eyes as their friend strode off, singing softly to himself.

The better part of that morning indeed was spent sharpening sticks. They sharpened many stakes which were collected by Rangers who delivered them to the site of the trap.

When they had been sharpening branches for hours, a Ranger came over to tell them that they were needed elsewhere and that no more stakes were needed. With the assistance of the Rangers, they carried the sharpened logs to a small curved hill.

Working quickly, they dug the stakes into the ground, forming a circle at the top of the hill. The workers took a break, where upon they were joined by Dreogan for a meal. Afterwards they sat in a great ring as Alolger spoke.

"Listen, travellers. We have come to a decision." The Ranger paused. "

When all was ready they hid themselves in the brush as Dreogan went in the direction of the party of orcs. He found them as he crested the top of a hill about a mile away. The orcs marched and made a terrible amount of noise as they trampled the green earth under their foul feet. When he got within hailing distance he called out to them.

"Hello, pack of worms!" He yelled. "What are you all doing around here?"

The orcs turned towards his voice and exclaimed in union.

"A man?" One growled. "On a horse? Fresh meat for dinner, boys!" With that Dreogan spurred Mooncharger on from the orcs, who were sprinting after the galloping horse and rider. The Rohirrim put on a good show, pretending to be in great distress as the orcs pursued. Dreogan smiled to himself as the prepared hill came into view. It was not long before the orc party was inside the trap, where Norfirion, Laerorneth and the Rangers waited with baited breath. As soon as Dreogan entered the prepared area, arrows flew in and cut down the lead orcs.

Growling, the orcs turned to flee, only to find themselves facing the blades of the Rangers. The setting sun's light flickering on their swords, the Rangers and Elves set upon the howling orcs. The onslaught took the fell creatures by surprise, and they offered little resistance in their confusion. Soon the ambush was over.

They took the bodies, piled them and set the corpses ablaze. The smoke curled up into the sky while the vile bodies turned to ash. With the light flickering on their shadowed faces, the Rangers and companions stood around the bonfire and watched it burn.

When they were done Alolger spoke to Laerorneth.

"We have come to a decision. If you ask us to, we shall travel to the Blue Mountains and return with Dwarvish aid."

"We do indeed wish for aid in this terrible quest we have gotten tangled in." Laerorneth. answered. "I fear that what lies ahead is greater than what three alone can handle." With that the Rangers hurried to finish packing as the three bade farewell to Thorongil.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Dreogan said, shaking the ranger's hand. "I hope that you are able to venture to Rohan some day."

"As do I." Thorongil replied.

"Galu mell Edhel mellon." Norfirion said with a bow. Goodbye dear Elf friend.

"Novaer, a mab echad, Elessar." Laerorneth said softly so only he could hear. Farewell, and take care Elfstone. "We shall look to you before the gates of Angmar." Thorongil smiled and bowed.

"Na lû e-govaned vîn." He answered. Until next we meet.

"Farewell!" Alolger called as the travellers began their journey into the land of darkness. As they crested a hill, the companions took one last look at the Rangers. Waving, they continued on their way, leading their animals down the hill.

A sudden sense of urgency suddenly seemed to close in on the three. They rapidly mounted their animals and seemed to fly across the uneven ground. To the riders they seemed to move almost as fast as the great eagles fly. Riding hard, the companions took only a short break to eat some of the provisions the Rangers had given them, as they were saving the Dwarvish cram for the journey in Angmar.

Night came fast and the bright stars illuminated the sky. A cool breeze came over the Man and Elves as they set up a small, compact camp.

"I shall take the first watch." Dreogan said. "Rest well!"

With that Norfirion and Laerorneth pulled out their bedrolls and laid them on the ground. They both had an oddly dreamless and restful sleep, despite their proximity to the domain of their foe.


	11. Into the Realm of Shadow

They rose before the sun the next morning. In the frigid air they readied their packs and mounted their animals once again. Dreogan looked up at the dawn.

"And so our journey begins its final chapter. We do not have far to go now."

"I fear things are about to escalate very quickly." Norfirion sighed with a solemness to his normally cheerful voice.

"Yet we must continue on." Laerorneth said softly. The final leg of the journey came on as daylight broke over the companions. Morning came and went as the three rode over a seemingly endless collection of hills. As the sun began to set, Laerorneth halted her horse.

"I am afraid we must leave our mounts here and continue on foot." She said, resting a hand on Celebel's neck.

Dreogan frowned. "Must we? I feel safer upon Mooncharger."

"Unfortunately yes, for now we must take the dangerous route and infiltrate the realm in secret. We are close enough now that orc patrols will be common and we must not be discovered."

Norfirion nodded and swung off of his elk as Laerorneth and Dreogan likewise removed themselves. The Elf began to speak to the elk. "An men govad ad mell Frostmane! Na-band!" _Until we meet again dear Frostmane! Be safe!_

Laerorneth did likewise to her horse. "N- eithel, Celebel. Dorth- dolen a ed- o cen, onlui sui hi na-pant innas mín govannon- ad. Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. Novaer." _Be well, Celebel. Stay hidden and out of sight, only as this is completed will we meet again. My heart shall weep until I see you again. Farewell._

The Rohirrim ran his hands along Mooncharger's great mane before whispering into the horse's ear. "Lást híe ge hie willa gefyllan man helo. Ernan fegere." _Follow them and they will keep you safe. Ride well._

Mooncharger snorted once before turning and following Frostmane and Celebel. Dreogan watched them leave with a forlorn look, whispering softly. "Andleofen wel, min freond ge eoh. Cunnan man gemetan eftersona be bet cierr." _Farewell, my friend and warhorse._ _May we meet again in better times._

They then turned and walked off, their steeds cantering off into the distance. They stopped and turned to stare at them as they rode and disappeared from view. They then turned and continued onwards. The journey was tough without their steeds and they made little progress. Several hours after they had left their mounts behind they stopped and ate what little they could.

After eating in silence, they rose to their feet and began to walk again. Norfirion glanced at the sky and began to speak.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?"

"Not far, I think. We shall probably reach Carn Dûm by tomorrow."

"Oh, how fun, as if that is something to look forwards too."

The march continued as the travellers got ever closer to the dark fortress. Laerorneth froze in her track.

"Orcs!" She hissed. "Get down!" The Elf dropped to the ground, drawing her dark cloak around herself, melting away into the growing shadows. Norfirion pushed Dreogan down to the soft grass as they reached for their own cloaks.

Heavy feet tramped through the grass as an orc patrol stormed through, their rough blades swinging at their hips. Dreogan closed his eyes as a leather boot passed close to his face as he lay in the darkness. Soon the laughing and sneering creatures passed by, and Laerorneth gave the signal to move.

"Let's go, before they double back." She whispered, motioning. The three hurried to their feet and set off, Dreogan taking the rear to watch their backs.

"We should take a detour of a sort to keep out of orc sight for the night." Norfirion said.

"Quite right. We'll head to the North before the night is over." Laerorneth explained with a strategicness. "In the morning we shall hurry and close the final gap to Carn Dûm. By heading North we can enter the city undetected from the flanks." Picking up their pace, the companions hoped to get as close as possible before the night became too dark.

As the night grew too dark and treacherous to continue, the trio took shelter in a grassy dell. They settled in and ate a little of their provisions cold, for Laerorneth would not permit a fire. Slowly the others drifted off into a troubled sleep, but Laerorneth was restless and stayed awake under the dim starlight.

She sat huddled in the grass, a little more than a shadow in her carefully woven cloak, but while the grass was long, it was not sweet and green like the other lands they had passed through and was dead and dry. This was the desolation of Angmar.

As Norfirion slept he dreamt of a dark expanse. He looked around, and at first there was no light. Yet, lo! There was! A faint light was to the west, the pale death of day slowly fading into the dark. His gaze was then drawn to the east, and as he turned to there a titanic column of flame erupted, searing his eyes. As he blinked away the pain standing in front of him was a hideous wraith. She was wreathed in fire and stood wearing a red tattered dress, cloaked in black. Before Norfirion could react the wraith flicked her wrist and he flew against the far wall and into darkness. He woke in a cold sweat gasping for air. Next to him Dreogan too was jerking and twitching as if in an evil dream.

A stone tower loomed over Dreogan where he stood, its black shadow casted far over the Rohirrim. The tower began to rumble and shake as flames burst from its windows and the tower began to crumble. Dreogan took several steps back as countless black forms appeared in the flames, before merging into a hulking figure. A long fiery whip appeared in the figure's hand as it took a step towards the Man, before dissolving into a storm of black. The Rohirrim awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright.

The elf and man looked towards each other, understanding what had happened.

"It was the Wraith." Norfirion said quietly. "A light shone in the west, but there was a fire in the east. The wraith-woman came from the fire, and sorcery was in her hand. I was nothing in her presence."

"There was a great stone tower." Dreogan whispered shakily. "Fell in appearance it was, and black. It caught fire and crumbled, and darkness seeped forth from the flame and took form, bearing a whip of fire. It was-"

"Do not speak its name." A low voice came from the grass. Laerorneth stood from where she lay hidden, her sudden movement betraying her location. Her hood was drawn over her face, but her eyes could still be seen, reflecting the stars above. "Long has it too has it been on my mind. Let it trouble you no more, rest in peace until the dawn. Sleep shall not come to me tonight, for I will take the watch." Norfirion and Dreogan lay back down on their sleeping rolls, not at all reassured. Laerorneth moved back into the grass where she sat unseen by all but the stars above. Slowly her voice floated over the dell, and for a moment the land was not so barren.

 _Let Varda's stars watch from on high_

 _To make sure evil things do not pass nigh_

 _For when Manwë sits with her on his throne_

 _She can better hear the Children moan_

 _Let Yavanna make this grass grow green_

 _Covered in dew's bright glittering sheen_

 _This barren land and cold, hard waste_

 _Flower with a warm spring time haste_

 _And from Aulë in his halls of stone_

 _The darkness he does not condone_

 _But fights with hammers of steel_

 _His wrath his foes are sure to feel_

 _And Oromë who hunts under woven tree_

 _Keeps the Children of Ilúvatar wild and free_

 _For he hunts fell beasts with his great spear_

 _And keeps far away all gloom and fear_

 _Mandos as grim as he can seem_

 _Is as fair a judge as one can deem_

 _Nienna who weeps great pitiful tears_

 _Grief her face constantly mirrors_

 _And Ulmo under restless sea_

 _Over which the elves do flee_

 _Bring them safely to yonder shore_

 _To the land where they weep no more_

 _Verily does my voice now ring_

 _O Fanuilos! To thee I sing!_

 _Keep us safe beneath thy light_

 _And guide us on throughout the night._

To this tune Dreogan and Norfirion fell into an untroubled sleep.

They woke under the pale dawn to find Laerorneth sitting in the same grassy spot facing them looking inside the food pack the Rangers gave them.

"You finally wake." She said, looking grave as she handed Norfirion and Dreogan some of the salted meats the Rangers had given them. "I thought you all would sleep forever!"

They packed up their bedrolls and headed out, eating the meat on the go, as they had a need for speed. The three kept to the brush and lowlands of the area as they slowly made their way. Soon the glint of the sun on a black surface could be seen in the distance.

"And so we reach the city of Carn Dûm." Laerorneth whispered.

"It's a lot uglier than I was expecting." Dreogan mused. "Nowhere near the beauty of the Meduself of Edoras."

"Yes, it is." Norfirion spat "Full of the foul reek and evilness of-"

"Hush! Do not speak his name!" Laerorneth hissed. "Now come!"

Slowly sneaking their way onwards, the travellers closed the gap towards the rear of the walled city. Eventually they reached the great wall unspotted by any possible guards in the turrets.

"So then, how are we supposed to get inside?" Dreogan asked. "Walk up and knock?"

"Take this, Norfirion, and do your act." Laerorneth said, drawing out a coil of silvery grey rope, not unlike the make of her cloak, and handing it to her fellow Elf.

"My pleasure." Norfirion said with a smirk. He jumped and grabbed ahold of an unseen handhold on the seemingly smooth wall and began the ascent. Dreogan grumbled something about Elves and showing off. Norfirion reached the top and gave a short wave as he pulled himself over. A moment later the rope dropped down in front of the Man and Elf.

"Ladies first." Dreogan said, motioning with a hand towards the rope.

Laerorneth smiled but shook her head. "You are slower, you should go first. I will take up the rear and watch our backs."

"Of course." The Rohirrim sighed as he got a grip on the Elvish rope and hauled himself up. With Laerorneth keeping guard, Dreogan began the ascent. It was not as easy as Norfirion had made it seem, and even with the elven rope Dreogan slipped several times as he climbed.

"Careful!" Norfirion hissed from above. Finally Dreogan was up, and Laerorneth made to follow. Hand over hand, she climbed with a swift grace. Soon Laerorneth had reached the top as well and drew the rope up behind her. She dropped down on the balcony with barely a sound.

"Now, all we must do is get inside that." Laerorneth said as she pointed towards a great black tower set back a ways.

Loud, rough voices floated from below the three causing them to jump to the offensive. Norfirion pulled out his bow, Laerorneth her daggers and Dreogan his sword.

"Men, not orcs. Probably the descendents of the Black Númenóreans…" Laerorneth whispered as two darkly dressed men strode underneath them, swords strapped to their belts. The Elf motioned for caution, causing Norfirion and Dreogan to press backwards against the wall. The two Men passed by, although their voices seemed to linger as they walked on.

"Dreogan, throw your cloak over and let's go." Laerorneth whispered. She took a step up to the edge and elegantly flipped over the edge, landing lightly on her feet below. Norfirion followed her lead gracefully and silently landing on the stone flagstones, and Dreogan slid over the side before letting go and dropping to the pile of cloth at the bottom. Gritting his teeth, the Rohirrim drug himself to his feet and retrieved his cloak.

"We should wait until night, when the orcs are awake. I suspect - from the stench - that they stay in the tower during the day so it would not be ideal to blindly walk inside." Norfirion said, giving an exaggerated sniff.

"I agree. We will wait until the evening to enter." Laerorneth replied.

"I assume we shall end up hiding all day?" Dreogan asked dryly.

Norfirion chuckled as Laerorneth gave a quick nod. "Let's do a quick scout out of our surroundings." She said. "Then we can settle in for the day. We must not be seen, I do not wish to harm any men unless it is necessary."

"I'll follow your lead." Dreogan said. Skirting about in the shadows, they quickly found shelter inside an ill used shed that was crumbling in disrepair. As they sat in the dim light of the shelter, a guard strolled idly by.

"Dreogan, I have an idea…" Laerorneth hissed excitedly. Dreogan raised his eyebrows and glanced over at his companion, but she simply wrapped herself up in her cloak and ran nimbly from their hiding place, flitting from shadow to shadow. She paused at the corner of a building, pressed up almost invisible against the stone, her companions watching in confusion.

"What is she doing?" Dreogan hissed worriedly.

"I am not sure." Norfirion whispered with a frown. Several seconds later an unsuspecting guard rounded the corner. In a flash, the Elf had kicked the man in the stomach and sent a fist into his chin before he could cry out. The guard began to collapse, but Laerorneth caught him and pulled the unconscious man into the shed.

In response to her friend's questioning looks, Laerorneth began to explain. "As a Man, Dreogan could easily disguise himself as one of these Northerners." She looked at the Rohirrim. "Simply cover your hair, dirty your face and wear this armor and you'll fit right in."

"Thanks, I think." Dreogan said dryly. He quickly removed his cloak and unfastened the black armor, fitting it over his leather braces. "Ugh, these reek. Do the citizens of Angmar ever bathe?" Finally he threw on the unconscious guard's black cloak. Kneeling, he rubbed some of the dry dirt in his hair and on his face.

The Rohirrim straightened and glowered at his friends. "So how do I look?"

"Wonderful." Norfrion rolled his eyes.

"Perfect." Laerorneth said. "Now you can scout out the terrain so will do not have to go in blind."

"Right." Dreogan said dryly. "Wish me luck, I should be back soon." After glancing about to make sure he would not be seen, Dreogan departed from shed and dropped into the patrol pattern.

Norfirion sighed. "I suppose that now all there is to do is wait." He said.

"Indeed." Laerorneth replied. "Wait we must."


	12. The Fortress of Carn Dûm

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is rather short compared to the others, but we decided to end it early because of the awesome dramatic effect.**

Norfirion sat by the lengthening shadows of the door, gazing out at the desolate land before him in distaste. He had offered to take the watch, but nothing had stirred for hours. He glanced back in at Laerorneth.

She leaned against one of the filthy walls, her head lolling slightly as she dozed, her light brown hair cascading over her shoulders in waves. She was exceptionally still, except for the slow rise and fall of her chest, and her slumber seemed untroubled.

The sudden crunching of heavy footfalls filled the air and her eyes flew open immediately. A slender finger flew to her lips as she motioned for Norfirion to stay silent as they both reached for their weapons. Moments later the familiar form of Dreogan appeared and they both sighed in relief.

"Tell us, what did you see?" Laerorneth asked as he joined them, pulling off the Black Númenórean's helmet.

"It is as we feared." Dreogan said grimly. "There is indeed a wraith inside of Carn Dûm."

"Is it one of the Nine?" Laerorneth asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"No, but she answers to their lord."

"She?" Norfirion said in surprise.

"Yes, she." Dreogan replied. "She goes by the name Úlairë Aicanáro."

"Fell Fire Wraith." Laerorneth spat. "An accursed name."

"They say she was once a dark queen who came into an alliance with Angmar and fell under the Witch-King's thrall."

"This is fell news indeed!" Norfirion exclaimed, his face betraying for a moment his worry.

"Yes, indeed it is" Laerorneth said solemnly.

"We should hurry and be ready to enter the fortress, the guards shall soon return and the orcs will exit." Dreogan said, glancing at the great tower and the setting sun. "Once the orcs leave we can get inside unnoticed."

"You are right, we should probably be going." Laerorneth said. "What shall we do with him?" She pointed to the far corner where the Black Númenórean lay bound and gagged. He had come too the hour before, and fear was written upon his face and reflected in his eyes as he looked up at the three.

"Kill him." Dreogan said flatly. Laerorneth turned to her companion, a frown on her face.

"It would be wise not to harm this man." She said slowly. "I take no pleasure in taking lives, and I would spare all that we can. If he were an orc, it would be different, there would be no light to be found in him, but for those of us who are Children of Ilúvatar, we are made of both the light and the dark. I would not have this man killed until we know that he acts upon the dark under his own free will."

"Well, we just can't leave him here." Dreogan countered.

"We cannot." Laerorneth agreed.

"Let me handle this." Norfirion replied darkly, stepping closer to his victim. Withdrawing one of his twin blades, he pulled his arm back and brought the hilt crashing down on the man's head. The Númenórean's eyes widened then rolled back as he was immediately knocked unconscious yet again. "There." Norfirion said, satisfied with his work. "Problem solved."

"That's works. Let's get going then." Dreogan said. The trio crept warily from their shelter, creeping through the desolation that was before them. Slowly they made progress towards the black fortress, dodging the sentinels as they went. When they had made it through half of the city, they were stopped short upon hearing loud and drunken voices.

"Quick!" Laerorneth hissed, ducking into a dark alleyway. "Hide yourselves!"

Dreogan and Norfirion followed Laerorneth into the shadows as a pair of swaggering men strode by. The men were complaining about the stench of orcs as they went by before turning into a building that the companions supposed were barracks.

"Wait for the next two enter, then go!" The Elf whispered. As soon as the second set of guards sauntered into the black building the three set out, keeping to the darkness as much as possible. They made their way towards the fortress by staying behind the smaller houses and buildings. After a while they reached the base of the tower and pressed into the shadows where the walls met the rear of the tower.

"Almost time." Dreogan said as he watched the great obsidian doors. Slowly time ground on, and the doors groaned open. Out marched a phalanx of shouting orcs, who hooted and laughed as they came. Laerorneth groaned as three orcs broke off from the group and headed towards them.

"I tell ya, I smell somethin' off o'er here!" The lead orc said to his companions, all looking surly.

"Now that ya mention it, I smells it too!" The second said, sniffing.

"Garn, I don't smell nothin'." Snarled the third.

"That's cause Vraagdak cutcha nose off!"

"Yer right, Grubkish. And I'll do the same to you if ya dun't stop!"

"I'd enjoy watchin' you two fools go at it. Now let's investigate this 'culiar scent."

"Hurry, I want some grub."  
"You always do!"

"Yer tellin' me?"

The first orc gave a great sigh. "Shut up! There's somethin' amiss o'er here, and I intend to find out what!" With that he stormed towards where the Elves and Man were hidden, but when the orcs arrived, the corner was empty except for the shadows.

"See? Nothin'. Yer awful suspicious, Kradrash. Come on Brunak, let's go et."

"There was somethin' here!" Kradrash growled, causing the other orcs to snicker.

"Yee, and we're outta here." Brunak cackled, and with Grubkish he lurched off. Kradrash gave the corner a malicious glare before cursing and turning to follow his fellows.

Once they orcs were gone, three dark shapes seemed to materialize from the grass. Laerorneth, Norfirion and Dreogan threw their cloaks back and stood in the shadows.

"The doors are still open! Follow me." Dreogan said, replacing the helmet on his head. Striding ahead, he snatched a torch from a building and walked through the fortress' doors. A fat orc sat inside, gazing lazily at Dreogan.  
"Good evenin', Man-Guard. Any intruders to feast upon?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but none." The Rohirrim replied.

"Ach, too bad. I'm hungry for a little somethin' other than the normal slop."

"I know how you feel." Dreogon smirked. "Slop is the best term I've heard for that mess yet." Laughing, he stepped past the orc down the black hallway. Suddenly his blade flashed, catching the orc's throat and sending his head rolling.

The Rohirrim stuck his head around the door. "All clear!" He called to the Elves in hiding. His friends slipped inside the open doors. "Up the stairs."

They quietly made their way up the tower's stone stairs, passing countless sealed doors. All were branded with a crimson eye. Laerorneth shuddered. Up and up the stairs went, leading into a pair of doors that were open just a crack. A fell light flickered out of the crack, and a quiet, silky voice filtered through.

"It is her." Norfirion whispered. Slowly the companions advanced, all having drawn their weapons. Norfirion raised his bow and nocked an arrow, his face set. Dreogan gave his sword a whirl and placed his hand on one door as Laerorneth readied the other.

"Ready?" The Rohirrim asked.

Laerorneth and Norfirion nodded silently. Laerorneth and Deogan gave the doors a firm push and they slowly creaked open. The three companions leapt into the room to find it empty except for a set of blazing torches on the walls and an vacant, grim throne.

"That was anticlimactic." Norfirion said softly as they wandered further into the room.

"We are almost ready, Master." The silky voice echoed around the room, its owner unseen. "We are almost ready to-"

"Careful, you are not alone, my Servant." A powerful voice rasped, making the three jump in alarm. "Our enemies are here."

"Not for long, Master." The silky voice replied. "I shall take care of them, and then the Dark Lord shall look upon Angmar once again!"

"Once, in a long ago kingdom, a beautiful, dark, and terrible queen ruled." The silky voice continued on, no longer speaking with her fell master. The companions gathered into the center of the room, standing back to back with weapons drawn. "She guided her land with an iron fist, expanding her borders and crushing opposition. One day, a Black Numenórean from the realm of Angmar came to her court. The messenger offered the prize of an alliance with the Dark Lord's lieutenant, the Witch-King. Of course, the queen accepted the offer, knowing what reputation and power would be hers. She was placed in charge of Carn Dûm, this very fortress. Here, in this very chamber, the queen took part in a black ritual dedicated to Morgoth. Great power and eternal life became hers… at the cost of a mortal body. Ah, but that was so long ago… this is the present. I applaud you for journeying this far, and for surpassing so many threats."

A blaze of fire appeared in the center of the room, and when it faded a dark figure appeared in the remaining pile of ashes. The figure was clad in black armor and robes decorated in crimson, the armor bearing a feminine figure. Resting upon her head was a battered crown. With the rustle of tattered cloth the figure turned. Her hood left her face shrouded, aside from eyes like blazing coals. A sword was grasped in her armored hand.

"For I am Úlairë Aicanáro, and I shall end your quest!"


	13. The Black Fire's Domain

**Author's Note:**

 **We all had a lot of fun writing this one, especially ChoujuX. The Balrog is named after the idol Baal, a little bit of symbolism.**

Norfirion released the readied arrow at the figure's head. She simply motioned, sending the arrow to the ground. The Elf rapidly readied a second  
arrow, set it alight and let it fly. Yet even this did not faze Úlairë Aicanáro. As the blazing arrow flew, the wraith simply caught it in midair. She tossed it to the ground in a pile of ash and laughed, a sickening sound.

The wraith pointed at Norfirion's bow, and in a flash of light the beautifully carved weapon shattered into pieces.

"Fool!" Úlairë Aicanáro shouted. "You think you can threaten me, in the Black Flame's domain?"

With a yell, Norfirion drew both of his swords and leapt towards the wraith in a storm of whirling blades. She raised a single hand and with a sound like a Troll's drum the Elf flew backwards into a wall.

"Accursed Dwimmerlaik!" Dreogan cried and lunged towards Úlairë Aicanáro. The wraith easily parried his swings with her own sword. Meanwhile Laerorneth ran to check on the fallen Norfirion, who was recovering from his failed attack.

"Impressive!" The wraith said as she her blade clanged against Dreogan's. "Where are you from? You wear the trappings of a Black Númenórean but without the aggression of one. Rohan, I suspect."

"You suspect correctly." Dreogan muttered, launching into a flurry of blows that managed to force the wraith back a step.

"Truly impressive, yet you are no match for the power of Angmar!" With a spin, the wraith slammed her blade into Dreogan's, causing him to stumble. Before Úlairë Aicanáro could deliver a lethal blow, Laerorneth's sword flashed between the Man and wraith.

"Up, Dreogan!" The Elf snarled, her curved blade dancing around her fell opponent. The Golden Leaf countered the Black Fire move for move in the dank chamber. Norfirion rose to his feet, and with Dreogan began to press the attack. Four blades struck at one, yet somehow Úlairë Aicanáro managed to avoid every attack.

The wraith took a step back and began motioning with her free hand. A powerful wave came forth from around her, knocking the companions back. She gave a resounding laugh and pointed her sword at the three.

"Do you actually believe that you can defeat me?" Úlairë Aicanáro spat. "You shall die trying!"

"So we shall." Laerorneth said calmly.

"Then so be it!"

And the battle raged on, the clanging of blades ringing out through the fortress. An orc charged up the stairs, sword in hand only to stand frozen in shock at the sight. Úlairë Aicanáro glanced in his direction and the black doors slammed in his face.

"No intrusions." The wraith hissed in her ominous voice.

"Is that so you can concentrate on trying to keep up with us?" Norfirion raised an eyebrow. He was rewarded with a feral growl and a brutal onslaught from his opponent.

"We've come a long, long way to do this." Dreogan said. "We're not going to stop now."

"Especially not to bow down to the likes of you!" Norfirion added angrily, thrusting his sword at the wraith's shadowy face. He was met with a strong parry and had to keep up blow for blow to not be skewered.

Dreogan took a swing with his weapon towards the back of Úlairë Aicanáro's head, only to be thrown back several steps. The Rohirrim cursed as he landed on the floor. Scrambling up, he ran to join his friends in their fight.

Norfirion snuck around the wraith while she was busy with Dreogan and Laerorneth. The Elf was poised ready to strike when she whipped around and hurled him to the floor as well. He made eye contact with Dreogan and together they readied their attacks.

Úlairë Aicanáro took several steps back, standing in the direct center of the room. Her throne stood behind her, giving her already fearsome appearance a disturbing aura. She clutched her sword in both hands and began to chant.

 _Angmar, servant of the Eye_

 _Land of evil, where people die_

 _It has deep rends like evil stitches_

 _It is home to the King of Witches_

 _It shall soon be resurrected_

 _After so long being neglected_

 _It will be the name you fear_

 _The place you won't want to go near_

 _The one to end your happy days_

 _And so to the world raze_

 _Because the eye will be raised_

 _And the world held in his lidless gaze_

 _So listen now your doom is coming_

 _The land of Angmar is rising_

Laerorneth calmly faced the wraith, her glittering sword held aloft before her face. "We will not be intimidated by you." And with that her fair voice lifted in song, and it was as if the dark chamber was filled with light.

 _Let light shine bright_

 _And destroy the night_

 _The light shall prevail_

 _The darkness will fail_

 _And Angmar shall fall_

 _Like a great ruined wall_

Laerorneth leapt forward, her sword flashing. Úlairë Aicanáro began to writhe in pain as the blade pierced her, her spectral body flickering in the firelight. The stone under her feet shook and fragmented as the wraith's shrieking wail reached higher and higher pitches. Her body caught aflame in the gloom. Soon all that remained was a suit of armor, hollow and cold. Her crown slammed to the ground, next to her necklace and ring. Her sword clattered on the stone floor before coming to rest at Dreogan's feet.

Yet she was not yet dead, and her disembodied voice became coherent once again. As if for one final cruel act, Úlairë Aicanáro spoke for the last time.

 _Burning coal for a blackened heart_

 _Fire comes forth from the bone_

 _All fool's life you shall take_

 _Blazing whip doth dart_

 _Just as written in ancient tome_

 _Now from your slumber, wake!_

"Baalzath!" With the final word, she gave a chilling wail as for a moment darkness filled the room, before dissipating. Dreogan whipped off his Black Númenórean cloak and gently lifted the wraith's sword from the floor. It was cold to the touch. He wrapped it in the cloth and hooked it through one of the straps on his armor.

"And so the Black Fire fell to the Song of Mallorn, the Flame of Mirkwood and the Moonlight Rider. This day will be forever remembered in song." Dreogan said. His friends smiled at his comment. The Rohirrim began to inspect the wraith's armor.

"Dreogan…" Laerorneth sighed as he picked up the ring and necklace.

"Yes?" The Rohirrim replied.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"I wonder…" Dreogan said to himself. "How much would this be worth?"

"You are not taking that." Laerorneth said with a piercing glare.

"Why not?"

"This is a wraith's jewelry we are talking about!" She said, sounding exasperated.

"Right then." Norfirion said, nudging the pieces of his beloved bow with the toe of his boot. "Do you think the Elves of the Grey Havens will make me a new bow?" Dreogan began to laugh, but the fortress began to shake violently and the room filled with dust. The three companions reeled in surprise as a deafening roar filled the air. Laerorneth screamed in a panic and fled from the room.

"Ai! Ai! Ai!" She cried as she fled. "Drego! I lach -o Udûn na- an ammen!" Flee! The flame of Udûn is upon us!

Norfirion gave a yelp and kept right behind her as she ran, Dreogan cursing and close on their heels. The building continued to shake as more dust rained down upon the companions. They soon reached the bottom of the stairs and burst forth from the doors to the surprise of the already stunned orcs and Men.

It was not too soon, for the tower began to grind loudly. They had not gotten far before rubble began to plummet from the top as the black tower shook harder and harder. Men and orcs shouted and turned to run as a gaping sinkhole opened in the ground under the tower. Flames leapt from the gaping maw in the earth and reached for the sky, dimming the stars it was so bright.

A deafening roar filled the air as the lower levels of the tower collapsed in. From the pit emerged a massive figure wreathed in fire and darkness, it's horned head followed by vast, shadowy wings. Clutched in its hand was a long twisting whip made of flame which snapped at the air.

"What sort of wearg is that? Baalzath?" Dreogan screamed as he ran.

"A Balrog of Morgoth!" Laerorneth howled in dismay.

The Rohirrim yelled louder and picked up his speed, unclasping the Black Númenórean armor that he wore and flinging it aside. He almost dropped the wraith's sword, but clasped it to his chest and ran. Orcs and Black Númenóreans dashed about in mass hysteria, and it suddenly became evident that the Balrog was not the only cause of their distress.

"Mín gar- tul- na natha- cin !" A noble voice shouted over the din. We have come to save you! It was Thorongil.

A great host of Dwarves and Rangers of the North appeared amongst the crowds, hacking at their foes as they too fled before the Balrog.

"What the-" Thorongil cursed, but his voice was drowned out by another roar from the Balrog. "Is that?"

"It's a Balrog!" Norfirion shouted, hewing down an orc as he ran. "We have to get out of here!"

"We will not get far with that thing on our tail!" Thorongil answered, clubbing down a Black Númenórean. Laerorneth glanced back in horror at this realization.

"A tiro nin, Fanuilos!" She wailed. "Gurth caita núf ammen!" Death lies before us! Thorongil looked towards her in alarm.

"What are you planning?" He shouted. Laerorneth did not answer, but glanced back at the fire starting to consume the city. Thorongil immediately understood. "You cannot go back! Death will find you if you do! What do you hope to accomplish?"

"We can buy you time!" Laerorneth shouted. "Go to Imladris, tell the White Council what has come to pass!"

"I shall go with you!"

"No, you are too important!" Laerorneth cried. "You must survive this!"

"What about you?"

"Im on- estel na i núr, im cheb- none an anim!" She answered. I give hope to the people, I keep none for myself! Thorongil's face hardened at her words.

"We will wait for you beyond the gates of the city." He turned and shouted to the Rangers and the Dwarves, turning them back. Laerorneth turned and charged back into the city, Dreogan and Norfirion hot on her heels.

"You didn't think that we would let you go in alone?" Dreogan shouted as they caught up to her. Despite the dire situation they were in, Laerorneth smiled.

"No, I did not." She answered gratefully. "Let us draw swords together one last time!"

"And if this is to be our end, let us make an end worth remembering!" Norfirion shouted. "I lû -o fuin ná tol!" The hour of darkness has come!

"Etberan, be Eorling! Be elfremede!" Forwards, for Rohan! For freedom!

The behemoth creature was not hard to find for it towered far above anything else in the barren landscape. The Balrog roared and flicked his whip destroying a row of black houses as they approached. Norfirion went to reach for his bow but realized it was not there. Laerorneth tossed him her bow and he nocked an arrow with surprising speed and sent it sailing. His aim was true, it flew and hit the Balrog, but disintegrated into flames before it could pierce its hide. He knocked a second arrow and aimed for the piercing dark eyes. The second arrow flew forth, but it too burst into ashes. The Balrog turned, faced them, and roared, blasting them with his fiery breath. They ducked for cover and Laerorneth's eyes widened with fear as the Balrog made to crush her companions.

"The darkest hour!" She cried. "We have arrived here at last!" Laerorneth reached into her satchel and pulled out the quite forgotten Mallorn flute and put it to her lips. A sweet and desperate note filled the air, making the demon bring his fiery whip to a halt. Then ever so slowly, he turned his malevolent gaze towards Laerorneth, breathing heavily.

She stood alone in the ruined street, the flute held high in one hand, her glittering sword pointed to the ground in the other. Silhouetted by flame, she struck a rather impressive figure.

"Flame of Udûn!" She shouted in a challenge. "Depart ere you are sent back to the abyss from whence you came!" And with that she raised her fair voice in song once more.

 _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

 _o menel palan-diriel,_

 _Le nallon si di'nguruthos!_

 _A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

 _O Elbereth Starkindler_

 _from heaven gazing afar,_

 _to thee I cry now beneath the shadow of death!_

 _O look towards me, Everwhite!_

The Servant of Morgoth hesitated and recoiled slightly upon hearing the name that his master fears and hates, but it brought hope to the three who stood against him. The Balrog raised his whip and prepared to strike Laerorneth down, but whipped his head towards Norfirion as another arrow flew in his direction. Norfirion ran away from Laerorneth, egging the great brute on as he went.

"Follow me, you heap of coals!" He took another arrow and nocked it on the string, bending back as he went. The Elf let the arrow loose, ensuring that the annoyed Balrog followed him. Dreogan ran close behind his friend, shouting in Rohirric as he ran.

"Efter mec, wyrm bufan eledfyr!" After me, worm on fire!

The Balrog bellowed and picked up its pace, gaining on its fleeing prey. Laerorneth started over her song as the flaming demon pursued her companions. Lifting her eyes to the sky, the Elf sang once more.

 _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

 _o menel palan-diriel,_

 _Le nallon si di'nguruthos!_

 _A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

 _O Elbereth Starkindler_

 _from heaven gazing afar,_

 _to thee I cry now beneath the shadow of death!_

 _O look towards me, Everwhite!_


	14. A Timely Arrival

**Author's Note:**

 **ChoujuX and RoyalTimeLord wrote the scene with Laerorneth without telling me and left me to discover it, much to everyone's amusement.**

The Balrog was quickly closing in on Dreogan and Norfirion as they led it away from Laerorneth. Shadow seemed to trail from it like smoke as it advanced, growling to itself in amusement. But lo! A light seemed to shine from above as a great shriek as if belonging to a powerful bird rang out. The orcs flinched and hissed while the Balrog paused in its pursuit and turned to scan the skies.

Flying high came the shapes of several great eagles. Clutched in the leader's talons was the figure of a man, a staff clutched in his hand from which the light emanated. Suddenly the man dropped from the eagle's grasp, causing it to give a great call and dive to retrieve him. Laerorneth's jaw dropped as she stared dumbly up at the scene.

"Hwilc be Middaneard? Hwa sy se?" Dreogan said with a confused expression. _What in Middle-Earth? Who is that?_

Norfirion was frowning at the sight as the eagle caught the plummeting figure and flew high once again, the four others following it falling back into formation.

"The Eagles of Manwë?" Laerorneth cried out in confusion.

"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!" Norfirion shouted excitedly.

With another great screech the lead eagle descended towards the Balrog. It dropped low to the ground and released the man in its grasp who landed on his feet in a flurry of brown robes.

"Radagast!" Laerorneth cried out as they ran over to him. "Cin tul- na ammen haer il estel!" _You come to us beyond all hope!_

Dreogan glanced at Norfirion. "Isn't he that crazy wizard from Rhosgobel?"

"Wizard, yes, crazy, quite possibly." Norfirion said with a laugh as the five eagles rushed towards the Balrog, which was snapping its whip in anger, decimating more buildings. The eagles dove towards the Balrogs face distracting it from the short wizard sprinting towards it.

"Do you remember me? I come from Rhosgobel, home of rabbits!" Radagast shouted, his beard blowing as he ran. He slammed his wooden staff into the ground, the light radiating from it illuminating the night sky. The Balrog snorted and turned towards him, its eyes narrowing.

"Flame of Udûn! Tonight you meet your end!" The wizard lifted his staff in the air before thrusting it in his foe's direction. The ground began to rumble once again under the demon's feet. A great crack opened beneath the Balrog, sending it kneeling to regain its balance. Shrieking, the five eagles raced around the behemoth's head and struck at it with their talons. The Balrog roared in aggravation and swatted at the eagles. It managed to hit one sending the poor bird into a fatal spiral down to the unforgiving ground.

That only infuriated Radagast more who shouted in fury and smote the ground again with his staff, causing the crack in the earth to open even larged.

"Go back to whence you came! Fall back into the shadows and walk this land never again!" Radagast cried, rage in his voice. Fear flickered in the Balrog's eyes at the angry words, as the lead eagle struck it in the back of the head. Howling and scrambling to regain its footing, the demon fell into the gaping hole. An orange glow lingered a moment before it vanished into the black.

Radagast stared down the pit for a moment, unmoving. Then he frowned and got a quite peculiar look upon his face. Moving frantically, he removed his brown hat and gave a shrill whistle. A pair of sparrows appeared and flew low to the ground before mounting on his exposed head. Smiling contentedly, the wizard placed his hat back upon his head and turned to the awestruck witnesses of his great act.

"And that takes care of that!" He dusted his hands off and grinned from ear to ear.

Laerorneth stepped forwards, ash in her hair. "We all thank you for your assistance." The Elf said, bowing her head. "May I ask what brought you here in the nick of time?"

"You may." Radagast said cheerfully. "The answer will be that while I am not active in the White Council, I make it a point to stay in touch with Gandalf and Lady Galadriel at all times." With this he winked merrily at Laerorneth. "A certain someone informed me that trouble was brewing in the north, so I had a little chat with my eagle friends. That flute also helped me find you, we, er, mistakenly crossed the Misty Mountains farther south than we had planned." Dreogan had a laugh at this.

"Yet we would have perished without your aid!" Dreogan said. "We are forever in your debt." While Dreogan spoke to Radagast, Norfirion quickly pulled Laerorneth aside.

"Do you still have the Palantír?" He whispered.

"Yes, I managed to keep it safe throughout the turmoil."

"Do you think we should give it to him?"

Laerorneth frowned slightly, thinking. "I would rather have placed it in the care of Mithrandir, but perhaps you are right. It will be safer with Radagast than it is with us. Trouble has a way of finding us, does it not? He lives a rather peaceful life in Rhosgobel after all." She carefully removed the dark, crystalline orb from her satchel and approached the wizard.

"Radagast." She said solemnly, holding up the Palantír. "We have carried this all the way from Amon Sûl searching for someone trustworthy to guard it. We would be grateful if you kept it in your care until Mithrandir comes for it."

"Ah, yes." Radagast said. "It would be my pleasure. It will be safe with me until Gandalf comes for it." He reached out and barely managed to lift the orb from Laerorneth's grasp, staggering back under its weight. Muttering to himself, he turned to one of the eagles. "Laindir, could you hold onto this for me?"

"Of course, Radagast." The eagle said as it reached out a great claw and gently plucked the Palantír from the struggling wizard. "For you it is like a boulder, but for me it is no more than a small river-stone."

"Many thanks!" The Wizard said, bobbing his head like a pigeon. At that moment a loud huffing sound came towards them, and a stout Dwarf jogged up with a torch in hand.

"Dhuren!" Norfirion cried, breaking into a smile.

"Norfirion! You live! Drotinn and Thorongil feared for your safety, and so I came to investigate. Seems you are all alive and well." The Dwarf turned to Radagast. "And who might you be? We saw your… mishap from the gates."

Radagast chuckled. "You can call me Radagast. Unfortunately I have few dealings with Dwarves, even less so than Elves and Men. Animals are my hobby and work."

"Ah, you are one of the wizards." Dhuren said. "Well, many thanks for assisting with the fire-demon."

"Quite welcome, my friend!" Radagast laughed. "I think it time to say my goodbyes. I must get back to Rhosgobel before too long. Farewell!" He called as one of the eagle gingerly lifted him from the ground. The four great birds took to the air and were soon gone with the wind.

"Now come!" The Dwarf said after they had finished watching the eagles fly away. "We must get back to the others. He led the three down the ruined, abandoned streets towards the imposing gates of Carn Dûm.

Thorongil, Alolger, Drotinn and Miski stood along with two score of Rangers and Dwarves. All gave up a great cheer when Dhuren's torch came into view, followed by the Dwarf and three companions.

"You live!" Thorongil cried and took several steps forwards to greet them.

"Indeed we do!" Laerorneth called in return. Dreogan drew his sword and thrust it in the air while Norfirion took Laerorneth's bow, spun on his heels and shot of three flaming arrows into the distance. Laerorneth laughed and applause rang out as reached they reached the others. They all gathered round as friends will do. They had a mighty feast and everyone present was invited: The Elves, Dwarves and Men all sat merrily together sharing good times, stories, and adventures, all while laughing and generally having a good time.

The Dwarves and Rangers brought forth great bottles of mead and wine. Laerorneth selected a tall, thin glass filled with a deep red wine. She took several long sips of the drink before draining the glass. The Elf glanced at the Ranger who had poured the wine. He leaned over and refilled Laerorneth's glass. This was repeated several times, to the amusement of Dreogan and Norfirion.

Norfirion leaned over to his Rohirrim friend and whispered in his ear. "That's some strong wine they have there. Soon she'll be as drunk as Galion when Thorin and company were in Mirkwood." Dreogan snickered. And indeed, Laerorneth was beginning to become slightly tipsy, her voice becoming louder and more lively.

"Haha! You know, now I like you, Elf!" Miski laughed and raised a large tankard, while Laerorneth motioned for another glass. Norfirion and Dreogan were trying and failing to cover their laughs as Laerorneth downed another glass.

Laerorneth giggled at the Dwarf's words. "And I you! I believe a song is in order!" With that, she leapt unsteadily to her feet, glass in hand. She held it up for a moment before swooning. Her eyes rolled back and she started to fall. Dreogan and Norfirion rushed forwards, the Rohirrim catching her before she hit the ground and Norfirion snatching her glass from the air. Several of the sober Rangers and Dwarves leapt to their feet to assist.

"Can't keep her drink, eh?" Miski snorted before draining his tankard.

Hours later, Laerorneth sat up on the blanket she found herself lying on. She groaned and raised a hand to her head, wincing as she looked about her. Dreogan and Norfirion sat next to a small fire, looking very tired.

"You're finally awake." Dreogan smiled and Norfirion chuckled.

Laerorneth stared hard at them. "If either of you mention this, ever, to anyone, I shall kill you both." With that she lay back on the blanket and let herself fall back to sleep. Her friends laughed and extinguished the fire before resting for the night.

The next morn the Dwarves departed for the Blue Mountains, and there were many farewells and invitations to visit each other's lands. Many of the Rangers departed ere noon had come as well, but Alolger's company, including Thorongil, would escort the three companions to safer lands. At Laerorneth's call, Celebel and Frostmane returned to them, Mooncharger faithfully following his companions.

It took a little less than a week to travel south down to Weathertop, for they rode quickly for the companions greatly desired to reach their respective homes. They were unhindered by orcs as they went, and the days were filled with laughter and the nights with song. The next morn before they made to leave the company of the Rangers, Thorongil pulled Laerorneth aside and they spoke together a while. When Dreogan and Norfirion asked what they spoke of, she would say naught but that it was a matter between Thorongil and the Ladies of Lórien.

They then took leave of the Rangers and left the north, traveling south along the Misty Mountains for many days. They reminisced their adventures as they rode, now laughing at their mishaps and enjoying the last days of the autumn weather. After several weeks they passed through the Gap of Rohan and Dreogan took delight in leading the Elves through his lands. To the disappointment of the Elves, they skirted about the edge of Fangorn Forest, for Dreogan would not enter there, and they continued making their way north once more.

It was then that they at last reached the golden leaves of Lórien the Fair that they had to part and go their separate ways. Bittersweet was their parting, for their friendship had grown strong in the last months and they were loth to leave each other's company.

"Badhron hen lû an mín erthad medui." _I think it time for our fellowship to end._ Norfirion said with a heavy heart. "Ach al-be said ech pân ach nín bardh tolen." _I do not like to leave you all, but my home is drawing near._ "Goodbye, my friends." A fire of longing seemed to blaze in his eyes.

"Farewell, Flame of Mirkwood and Song of the Mallorn." Dreogan said, bowing his head. "Wit diht findan geanfer, bes ic cunnan." _We shall meet again, this I know._

"I shall never forget the both of you. May we meet again soon." Laerorneth said, smiling sadly. "Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. Savo 'lass a lalaith." _My heart shall weep until I see you again. Have joy and laughter._

Dreogan and Norfirion mounted their faithful steeds and rode away with heavy hearts. Just before they were out of sight, they looked back and saw Laerorneth standing there framed in gold, her hand raised in farewell. And then her fair voice reached them, lifted in song one last time.

 _I part at last with my good friends,_

 _But surely this is not how it ends_

 _For when shadows rise, I know in my heart_

 _We will meet again to do our part_

 _Our friendship is far stronger than the night_

 _And we shall meet again to aid the light!_


	15. Dark Rumors

Three months later...

Frostmane snorted impatiently and Mooncharger champed on his bits. Hoofbeats filled the night air, and Dreogan and Norfirion exchanged a worried glance. Was it freind or foe? They were waiting along the Anduin halfway between the Gladden Fields and Dol Guldur, and being this close to what had been the Necromancer's stronghold did not guarantee their safety.

There was a welcoming whinny as a light grey mare crested a nearby hill, ridden by a rider cloaked in grey. They sighed in relief and dismounted as the rider drew near, Mooncharger trotting forward to greet his friend. Mooncharger and Celebel frisked about in greeting, Frostmane watching the proceedings haughtily. Laerorneth strode forward, throwing back her hood, an irritated look on her face.

"You are late." Norfirion snickered, not helping to improve her mood. "As the one who called us here, I expected that you would be on time."

"I am sorry." She said with a frown. "Mithrandir payed us a sudden visit so I was late in leaving, which brings me to some ill news. Radagast has lost the Palantír." Dreogan groaned.

"Where did he lose it?"

"That is just the thing." Laerorneth said, sounding exasperated. "He cannot remember!"

"He… cannot remember…" The Rohirrim said incredulously. He rolled his eyes and dropped back into Rohirric. "Sy he ne in galdorcreftiga? Ond he cunnan ne bebencan?" Is he not a wizard? And he cannot remember?

"No, he cannot." Laerorneth said, gritting her teeth. "Mithrandir was most displeased."

"I told you we should have left it with Tom Bombadil. Well, at least it is not in fell hands." Norfirion muttered in displeasure.

"Let us hope not." Laerorneth cried.

"It's probably lying in the woods somewhere, forgotten forever…" Dreogan muttered. "At least it will make a nice home for insects…" Laerorneth snorted.

"It is more likely that it serves as a nice peice of decor down some rabbit hole."

Norfirion gave a short laugh.

"Now, what is the real reason we are assembled here?" Norfirion inquired, sitting down on a large river stone. The other two joined him, choosing adjacent rocks.

"I bring tidings from the White Council." Laerorneth said excitedly, barely concealing her smile. "They commend us for our work in Angmar and say that if we had not gotten there when we did, it is likely that an attack would have be launched against the Rangers and Imladris."

"So that is what the wraith and the Witch-King were planning when we barged in!" Norfirion said with a surprised look at the others.

"It would appear so."

"What else does the White Council say?" Dreogan asked. Laerorneth looked excitedly between her comrades.

"They say that our work may not yet be done." She said with a grin.

"And what does that entail exactly?" Norfirion asked, the fire in his eyes alighting once more.

"The Shadow in the South has yet to be overcome." Laerorneth said, a gleam in her eyes. "They may yet ask us to band together once more."

"I have heard rumor that trouble is brewing in Rhun as well, and that the Blue Wizards have resurfaced." Dreogan said slowly. "Do you think…" He trailed off. The three companions all looked at each other and grinned silently, imagining what was to come.


End file.
